Scots and Englishmen
by Turner-Bloodline
Summary: Jack can't find out about Dom. Will and Liz can't know about Jimmy. What happens when our young heroes are caught up in their uncontrollable emotions? A tale of romance and a little pirate-business in the Caribbean! AN: The same story as "FUTURE" Complete
1. I think I'm in Love

**After a brief visit to Danielle Turner's home in Port Royal, Elsa Sparrow and her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, were off again. Now they were sailing around the Caribbean, looking for their next ship to loot.  
As Elsa sat in her cabin, looking over a few maps and journals, she heard the lookout call out to deck: "Ship on the horizon!"   
Instantaneously, she left her room, grabbing her pistol from the table on the way. She found Jack at the railings of the ship, calling out orders and already prepared to board, his famous tricornered hat conspicuous among the other pirates.   
"Who is it?" she asked him over the noise.  
"The Piper." As he said the words, Jack's eyes filled with a fire she had never seen before. It scared her half to death, but was exciting just the same. "Captained by a man named Charles Andrews," he continued, his eyes fixed on the oncoming ship.   
The wind was in the Pearl's favor, but something was about to happen. Something even the weather had no effect over.  
Elsa looked at him carefully, trying to read his face. She assumed this "Andrews" was another enemy-but it had to be different. This man had done something extreme that had altered Jack's life forever.  
She touched his arm lightly, trying to get him to explain. He smiled down at her, sensing her confusion.  
"He killed my father."  
Shock can be an overwhelming thing, and it can be even more overwhelming when it involves death. But it wasn't just the matter of Jack's father that shocked Elsa into this overwhelming state, but more the fact that he had shared the information so freely.  
Jack could tell she was pained by what he had told her. He hugged her gently and whispered, "Don't even think about it. Let's just board. But listen to me, Elsa: leave Captain Andrews to me."   
She nodded and grabbed a leech line, ready to board the Piper. She was going to help Jack get his revenge. Or die trying.  
Still thinking of what Jack had told her, she swung over to the enemy ship. As she placed her foot on the railings, her boot slipped on the wet wood. She felt herself falling.  
But before she had time to think of her options, a strong pair of arms caught her and placed her gently down on the deck. Assuming it was Jack, she allowed him to begin brushing her off while she repositioned her gun and sword in her belt.  
"Thanks," she said, smiling and looking up at him.  
To her astonishment, it wasn't Jack brushing her off. It wasn't even part of the Pearl's crew! It was someone completely strange to her-one of the enemy.  
She punched him in the stomach, surprising the man and causing him to double over in pain.  
Though he was one of the enemy, she couldn't help to notice that he was extremely good looking. Golden hair, bright green eyes and-even though he was currently in pain-a gentle face one wouldn't expect to see in piracy.  
"Elsa Sparrow," she introduced herself, patting the young man's back as he hunched over in pain.  
He smiled up at her, and breathed, "Dominic Andrews."  
She laughed and ran off to help her crew with the opposing pirates.   
Straightening up, a hand on his sore stomach, he couldn't help laughing himself. She was Jack Sparrow's daughter!  
"Wow," he said quietly, leaning against the mast, completely ignoring the ongoing battle that surrounded him.  
Elsa Sparrow was a pirate, but she was an attractive girl nonetheless. In fact, her looks had gotten her and Jack out of many scraps they had found themselves in in the past. And if Dominic had spoken to any of the pirates who had previously fallen for her charm, he would have agreed with them whole-heartedly.  
As the noise died down, Dominic was shaken out of his thoughts. Something was wrong here; he sensed it. He drew his sword and searched the ship for his father, the captain of the Piper.  
He soon found his father amongst a battle with another pirate-Captain Jack Sparrow, if memory served him. The two men were breathing heavy, and had been cut up pretty badly by the other's blade, but neither of them were willing to give in yet.  
Captain Andrews brought his sword down across Jack's leg, barely missing his head.  
"You're lucky that missed my hat, Andrews! You would've been in for more trouble than you had bargained for!" Jack yelled, ignoring his bleeding leg.  
Jack then brought the hilt of his sword across Andrews' head, causing the enemy pirate to lose his balance and fall backwards, tripping over the coiled ropes of his ship. Jack's blade was positioned under the fallen man's throat, ready to end his life in a quick movement.  
Dominic threw himself at Jack and knocked the weapon from the pirate. Then he ran to his father and kneeled next to him.  
Out of the corner of the young man's eye, he saw Elsa run up to Jack.   
She had been watching from the opposite side of the ship and in a moment was with her own father, ready to fight. She looked at Jack quizzically and then directed her gaze to where his own fell. Andrews was leaning up against the rigging and his breath was coming in short gasps. His son was kneeling beside him, his hand on his father's.  
Jack broke the silence.  
"I won't kill you, Andrews," he said softly. "You have a boy to raise." He eyed Dominic and nodded. "You won't come after the Pearl, though, and we'll sail our separate ways. And," he added, smiling and revealing his gold caps, "I get half your rum. Accord?"  
Andrews looked at Jack and replied curtly, "Accord."  
"Elsa?" Jack said, next directing his attention to his daughter, who he was leaning against for support. "To the rum!" He began walking towards the ship's stairwell that lead down to the galley.  
It was amazing that, even while he was bleeding profusely and could hardly complete a sentence without gasping, Jack Sparrow was still fully capable of thinking of alcohol.  
"Not you, Jack," she said sternly, redirecting him to the gangplank at the starboard side of the ship. "You're going straight back to your cabin; I'll fetch your rum-If you really want it that bad."  
"Of course I do!" he said stubbornly. "Fine! I'll go! If that one gives you any trouble, shoot him," he said, stabbing his recovered sword in the direction of Andrews and his son.  
"Alright Jack, whatever you say," she mocked, and pushed him towards the Pearl. He staggered across the gangplank and disappeared out of sight.  
She sighed and headed for the galley.  
"I swear: one day, his rum infatuation is going to be the death of him-and me!" she swore, filling a bag with bottles of alcohol.   
After she spoke, she heard someone laugh behind her. Elsa spun around and found Dominic standing in the doorway, smiling at her.  
"What?" she said, laughing with him.  
"You. You're funny," he said, moving closer to her.   
"Well, thanks, I guess." After a moment she asked, "Why are you here?"  
"I had to make sure you didn't take all of our rum!" He laughed again, only softer, and took another step towards her.  
Elsa felt herself flush and felt her grip tighten on the rum bottle she was holding. Her heartbeat quickened. She hadn't really had any romantic feelings for anyone before. She had been so caught up with piracy that she hadn't even thought of thinking of men!  
"Well," she said slowly, "I wouldn't cheat anyone I've already made an accord with."  
"We-technically-haven't made an accord," he pointed out.   
What was he doing?  
"Then would you like to shake on it?" she asked, a little angry someone wouldn't trust her. But she was a pirate after all.   
"Alright, then."  
Elsa held out her hand-which was a little more shaky than she would have wanted-and he took it. Slowly, they shook hands, neither really knowing what they were agreeing on.  
Suddenly, Dominic pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. And for a moment, the whole world seemed to stand still. The rum bottle fell with a crash to the floor as Dominic wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
Finally, Elsa came back to reality and quickly pulled away from him.  
"I have to go!" she gasped and ran out of the room, leaving the rum behind in her haste.  
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I think I'm in love."  
Once safely back on the Pearl and in her cabin, she collapsed on her bed, heart pounding in her chest, her mind swimming.  
"What just happened?" she said quietly to herself. "How could I? He's Andrews' son for Christ's sake!" She buried her head in her pillow. "But he's so...No!" She was unable to explain what she felt about Dominic. "I have to tell Will," she concluded, thinking of Danielle back in Port Royal. "And soon!"  
She got up from the bed and rushed into Jack's quarters.  
"Jack!" she said, rushing in. His wounds were dressed and he was sitting up in bed, looking at his compass, his pistol laying on a pillow beside him.  
"Elsa, luv!" he greeted happily. "Where's the rum?"  
"The rum? What rum?" Elsa thought for a moment and remembered she had forgotten his rum! "Oh, Jack," she said, quickly putting a distressed tone in her voice. "They didn't have any rum! Andrews drank it all!"  
She held his hand as she saw the look of pain run across his face.   
"That bastard," Jack mumbled.  
"I will go tell Ana to bring some up from the galley right away."  
"No use, we don't have any left. We'll have to stop by Port Royal and pilfer some from Turner." He sighed. "Andrews took a lot of our supplies anyway-we need to restock. And I'm sure you'd like to see Mini-Turner again, aye?"  
"Thank you Jack! You don't know how much I appreciate this!"   
She kissed his cheek and rushed out of the room and out onto the deck. The salt sea air whipped her hair around her face and she took a deep breath. She grabbed hold of a nearby rope and jumped up on the railing.  
Leaning out over the water she thought, "What am I gonna tell Will?"  
**


	2. En guard

**In a few days, they were back in Port Royal. Elsa ran up the docks and to the Swann mansion. Jack, on the other hand, made a direct line towards the nearest tavern in the southern part of town.  
"Will!" she called, knocking on the door.  
She was surprised to see Elizabeth open the door.  
"Elsa!" she said, hugging her tightly. "How have you been?"  
"Been doin' well, thank you. You?"  
"Alright I suppose," Elizabeth sighed.  
"Where's Danielle?" Elsa asked looking over Elizabeth's shoulder and into the hall, half expecting to find Danielle running down the stairs.   
"Down with her father. The pair are inseparable these days," Elizabeth answered with another sigh. "When you see them, tell them to come home soon!"  
"I will. Thank you Elizabeth!"  
Elsa ran off towards the blacksmith shop, where she heard the clanking of metal and the symbolic whacking of anvils.  
"Turner!" she yelled, opening the door hurriedly. It clunked on something and didn't open fully.  
"Jack!" Danielle moaned from behind the door; it had landed on her head. "That was my bloody head, you daft idiot!"  
"Oh, WIll, you baby! I need to talk to you."  
"Will can I-?"  
"Of course!" Will laughed. He was leaning over a "gorgeous", newly made sword.  
"Elizabeth told me to ask you to come home!" Elsa laughed, remembering her direction. "I believe she misses you!"  
"We have been here for the past few days. We even slept here last night!" Danielle explained.  
"Yes," Will groaned, sitting down in an abandoned chair. "There have been so many orders lately." He looked at the girls wearily and then laughed. "Go on you two! I'll go see Elizabeth. Have fun. And be safe," he added in a fatherly tone.   
"William, my dear blacksmith, when am I not careful?" Elsa asked.  
"You are just like your father," Will mused.  
Elsa tipped Jack's hat she was wearing and exited the smithy with Danielle and headed towards the beach.  
"There aren't any shady characters around are there, Jack?" Danielle asked, concerned. She was remembering what had happened last time Elsa had visited.  
"No no, don't worry Turner," she said. "Even if there were, you know I'd protect you!" They crossed a busy street. "I can't believe you're unarmed, by the way," she added, a bit bewildered why her friend would let herself be caught in broad daylight without a sword.  
"This is Port Royal, Jack! Who's gonna kidnap us here?" Danielle asked, somewhat ignorantly.  
"I cannot believe you just said that," Elsa gasped. Then she turned around quickly and pulled a surprised, frightened face. "Danielle watch out!" she yelled, tackling her to the ground. Danielle screamed and cowered in fright.  
"Ha ha! Gotcha! Just kiddin'! Now come on! I have something to tell you."  
Danielle stood up and looked with horror at the pirate in front of her.  
"You are really horrible, Sparrow," she thought to herself bitterly.  
"I know-I'm really horrible aren't I blacksmith?" Elsa said, reading Danielle's mind.  
"How did you-?"  
"Pirate."  
At the beach, she found a nice patch of sand and sat down. Danielle sat next to her and poked her friend.  
"Sorry about that, blacksmith. But I really do have something important to tell you."  
"What? What? What?" Danielle questioned, intrigued.  
"Erm...Well..." Elsa started off with difficulty. She flushed as she thought of what she was going to tell her best friend.  
"Jaaack!" Danielle whined. "Tell me!!!"  
"Okay okay." She took a deep breath. "Dominic Andrews."   
"Oh. My. God," Danielle said looking at Elsa comically. "A guy!!!"  
"I knew you would do that," Elsa groaned, throwing sand on her friend's leg, and eventually burying it with the white stuff. "He kissed me." She winced and shut her eyes, anticipating Danielle's remarks afterward.  
"Aiiyeee!!!" Danielle squealed and hugged her friend tightly.  
"I don't think you understand," Elsa gasped, trying to breath. "Ow. Andrews is Jack's mortal enemy! His father killed Jack's dad!"  
Danielle's face fell at the statement.  
"Exactly."  
The pair sat in silence a while, watching the waves crash onto the shore.  
"Is he cute?" Danielle finally asked.  
"Oh, incredibly. Isn't it awful?" Elsa sighed. "Dammit."   
"But he kissed you! He can't be all bad."  
"Sure. He seems nice enough. He even saved me," Elsa admitted.  
"What?!" Danielle shrieked. "Tell!!!"  
So Elsa gave an account of that day and how Dominic had caught her as she fell, how she punched him, how his father and Jack had fought and when he had kissed her in the galley.  
"Wow," Danielle said simply.  
"Yeah...But no. Will, you have to sail with us for the next few weeks," she said, changing the subject quickly. "Jack's fine with it. You just have to ask Will. Please?"  
"Hell yeah, you freak!" Danielle screamed. "That will be so crazy!"  
Elsa laughed and laid back on the sand. "Thank goodness. I could use another woman on the ship. Apart from Ana. Ha ha."  
Danielle laid beside her and said, "I also have something to tell you..."  
"What? Oh no!" Elsa took three short, theatrical gasps. "You have met a man, too, haven't you?!"  
"Guilty," Danielle sighed.  
"Who?"  
"Don't kill me...But James Norrington the second!"  
"Oh my gaw! His son! Okay, okay. Kiss?"  
"Not yet. And I hate you! You've been kissed before me!" Danielle laughed.  
"Whatever, woman!" Elsa punched her friend. "Sorry!" she apologized as Danielle winced and whimpered in pain. "Used to socking pirates. Don't hate me."  
Danielle dismissed the act with a wave of her hand.  
"So what's this Jimmy like?"  
"Oh my God! The opposite of Norrington!"  
"Thank God! But does this mean you can give up your obsession with Jack?" Elsa asked, elbowing her.  
"Oh, I'll always think Jack is hot-"  
"Yeah yeah," Elsa said, waving her hands in front of her.  
"-but Jimmy is so...I don't know! I think I'm in love."  
"Ah, amore..." Elsa sighed romantically. "I hate it."  
They laughed and got up.  
"Come Watson! We must seek out Will and ask for his approval so you can come with me!"  
"Chuppy-squee!" Danielle squealed in a high pitched voice.  
"Oh God," Elsa slapped herself. "That damned word that has no meaning."  
As they walked down the street, Elsa spotted Commodore Norrington inspecting the cannons of the battlements. She nudged Danielle and motioned towards him.   
"What?" Danielle asked. "What?!"  
Elsa began walking over to the Commodore.  
"What are you doin' you idiot?" Danielle hissed a her.  
Elsa walked up behind the unsuspecting Norrington and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Commodore Norrington!" she greeted happily.  
He looked open-mouthed at her for a moment, then reached for his sword.  
"Sparrow!" he growled. This was his moment! He could finally arrest one of the infamous Sparrows, and without interference from those blasted Turners.  
"How are you Commodore? I haven't seen you in ages!" Elsa went on, as calm as ever.  
"I'm lovely, Miss Sparrow, but I'm afraid you aren't," he smirked.  
"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?"  
"Oh, Commodore Norrington!" Danielle exclaimed, understanding what Elsa was doing. "Good afternoon!" She linked arms with Elsa and smiled.  
Realizing he had been tricked by two teenage girls, her replied stiffly, "Good afternoon, Miss Turner."  
Danielle eyed Norrington's hand tensed on the hilt of his sword.   
"Nothing wrong is there?" she asked, pretending ignorance.  
"Nothing at all, Miss. Good day." He nodded curtly and stalked off.  
Elsa and Danielle had to contain their fit of giggles until Norrington was safely out of ear shot. Then they had to lean against a near by wall to keep from collapsing.  
"Are you insane?!" Danielle laughed.  
"Yes I am! Man, I could have been seriously arrested for that!" she laughed. "And then hanged." She stopped laughing and gulped. "Damn."  
The two shared blank expressions for a while...then laughed even harder.  
"You're an idiot!"  
"I know, I know! And so are you! Now off to ask Will and Liz if you can come with me!"   
Once back at the mansion, Danielle approached Will carefully.   
"Will?" she asked timidly.   
"Yes, Danielle?"  
"Elsa invited me on the Pearl when she and Jack leave again. Can I go?"  
"It's fine with me," WIll said. "You'll have to ask Elizabeth, though."  
"Uh oh..." Elsa muttered.   
Elizabeth didn't like the thought of her daughter 'alone' on a pirate ship. Too dangerous as she thought.  
"Come on, we'll try," Danielle led Elsa up the stairs and to Elizabeth's room.  
"Elizabeth?" Elsa called from behind the door.  
"Yes? Elsa? Come in!" Elizabeth answered. She was sitting on her bed, looking at her extensive dress collection. "Oh, Danielle you would look lovely in this dress!" she said, delighted, holding up a mint green dress to Danielle.  
"It's gorgeous!" Danielle said, trying to sound cheerful. In actuality, she hated the dress. But anything to make Elizabeth happy before she asked for something.  
"I have a question Elizabeth," Danielle asked, laying down the dress carefully.  
"Yes?"  
"Jack and Elsa have asked me to join them on the Pearl for a while. Not for too long, just a little while. So...can I?"  
Elizabeth sat still and silent for a while, fingering the mint dress's material.  
Finally, after an agonizingly long wait-it seemed-Elizabeth nodded and said, "I think it would be good for you to have a change of scenery. And a pirate ship is the biggest change you can get."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm," she said happily.  
"Oh thank you Elizabeth!"  
Both Danielle and Elsa hugged her and left to pack some things for Danielle.  
After dinner, Elsa headed back to the Pearl while Danielle helped Will with his last order.  
As she wandered down the many streets, she got caught in a particularly large group of town's folk. As she broke through the people, she ran right into a young man. He looked somehow familiar...but who was he?  
"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. She tried to continue on her way, but the person caught up to her.  
"Are you Elsa Sparrow?" he asked.  
"I could be, depending on who's asking," she said, continuing to walk away.  
"Really? So you're the pirate my father's been trying to hang for all these years?"  
"Ah," Elsa said, realizing who the man was. "James Norrington the second, I presume?"  
"Indeed. But call me Jimmy, please; I don't want to be mistaken for my father. But I've heard stories about you!"  
"That's interesting. From who?" Elsa asked, but could easily guess.  
"Danielle Turner. She says you two are the best of friends."  
Elsa nodded.  
"Amazing!"  
"Well, Jim-if I may call you that, mate-I've heard a lot about you as well."  
"Really? From who?" he asked cautiously.  
"A young woman. We could be called the best of friends," she smiled smugly.  
"D-Danielle?" he stuttered.  
Elsa winked. "She fancies you, you know," she whispered in his ear.  
Jimmy turned red.  
"R-r-really?" he asked amazed.  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Wow. I fancy her as well," he admitted.  
"Ah, the British," Elsa thought. "Well, you should tell her my good man!"  
"You think I should?"  
The two had been walking together out of Port Royal, and had reached the docks by this time.  
"Jim!" she said, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him. "Jim, Jim, Jimmy-Jim, Jimmy-Jim, Jim! You have to tell her!"  
"You're right! I will!"  
"Now go out there and get her!" she said, giving him a push towards the town.  
"Thanks, Elsa!" he said, shaking her hand. "Thanks very much!" He ran off into the town.  
"Wow...weirdo. Perfect for my Will-o!" Elsa laughed and headed on to the deck of the Pearl.  
Jack was standing at the stern of the ship, looking confused.  
"Who was that?" he asked, staring off into Port Royal.  
"Danielle's lover," Elsa sighed. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "No, no! I don't mean 'lover', I mean friend! Good friend!" she tried to cover up. "Trust me, I know these things." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off into her cabin, leaving him even more confused.  
Later that night, though, Elsa was walking back to the Swann mansion and, as she passed by a dark alley, she heard a familiar voice. Elsa flattened herself against the wall and remained absolutely silent and still, not daring to breath.  
The voice was speaking in a low tone, and she couldn't make out what it was saying, but she knew who it was.  
"Will, what are you doing?" Elsa thought.  
As she tried to figure out who Danielle could be talking to, a lower voice entered the conversation.  
"Jimmy?" Elsa thought.  
The two were speaking louder now, and Elsa could understand their words.  
"Jimmy, I really shouldn't be out. Dad'll kill me-"  
"What do you think my father would do if he knew where I was? Besides, I had to see you again."  
There was a pause.  
"Oh, this is good," Elsa giggled. "I'll have to kill her for this when I get the chance."  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Danielle whispered.  
"Oh, I know where this is going!" Elsa thought excitedly. "Kiss her, Jimmy, kiss her!"  
"No...I just wanted to do this," came Jimmy's reply.  
A sudden movement and then silence.  
"Good boy, Jim! Now I've got to get outta here before Danielle finds me out!" Elsa quietly slipped away from the alleyway and up to the house. She didn't go in though, in fear of landing Danielle in hot water. So she calmly sat at the beginning of the walk, hiding herself in the shadow. Finally, there were cautious footsteps down the road.  
"Cautious, but still far too loud," thought Elsa. "I will have to reprimand her."  
As Danielle neared the walk, Elsa positioned her foot in just the right place and inevitably, Turner, being the klutzo that she was known to be, tripped over it and fell to the ground beside the pirate.  
"And how are you this fine evening, Miss Turner?" Elsa said, smiling. "Not up to anything are we?"  
"How did you know?" Danielle hissed, hoping her fall didn't wake anyone.  
"My dear blacksmith, I know everything!" Elsa said smugly. "So...Jimmy," Elsa started. She couldn't see her face, but she knew Danielle was beginning to blush. "Is he a good kisser?"  
Danielle's mouth fell open. "How did you know!?" she almost yelled.  
"Oy...Is he?"  
"Yes, if you must know! Geez!"  
Elsa laughed, lying back against a tree casually. "I heard the lovely things he said. He's a real poet. 'You wanted to talk to me?' 'No...just do this.'" she burst out laughing. "That was hilarious! I almost died!"  
"Shut up Jack! But it was so...I'm lost for words," she sighed.  
"Well, good. Now what are we going to do about this? I presume they don't know you're out?" Danielle shook her head. "You idiot. Okay, let's see." Elsa thought. "I've got it! Please tell me your bedroom door on the deck is open? Or at least unlocked?"   
"Yeah...Why?" Danielle said suspiciously.  
"Brilliant!" She pulled a whip from her belt. "These are very handy, you know. Everyone should have a collection!" she smiled.  
She stood up and walked under Danielle's second floor bedroom.  
"Let me think," Elsa began. Then she spotted a tall tree. But no foot hold until six feet up. "Last time I did this, I split my lip!" she whispered as she, with a sharp upward motion of her wrist, successfully wrapped the whip around the tree's branch. Then she took hold of the whip and climbed up the tree trunk.  
At the top she said, "Well that was fun. Come on blacksmith!" she hissed looking down.  
All this time, Danielle had been dreaming about kissing Jimmy again. Elsa sensed this, sighed, and threw a branch down on top of her head.  
"Ow!"  
"Ssh!" Elsa thought. "What an imbecile," she muttered. "Why Lord? Is this all I get to work with?"  
"Coming, coming! Hold on! I don't climb trees a lot, you damned hobbit!" she said exasperated, and pulled herself up to the branch where Elsa was standing.  
"One: I know I'm damned; two: I'm quite proud of my "hobbitness", thank you; and three:" she paused. "If you don't want us to get caught, stop thinking about Jimmy for one moment!"  
Elsa turned from the red-faced Turner and studied their position.   
"Simple! Now we jump up to your lovely posh deck. It's not a hobbit's length up!" she said happily.  
"'Hobbit's length'? Who the hell says that?" Danielle asked.  
"Me o'course!" Elsa said, pulling herself up to the deck and retreating into Danielle's room as if they had just been through the easiest task of their lives.  
When Danielle-finally-appeared in the room, Elsa was standing in front of the closet, examining her friend's dress collection.  
"I never thought I'd see the day. I used to wear more dresses than you!" Elsa laughed.  
"Oh, grr," Danielle responded childishly.  
"Oh Will, 'tis nothin' to be ashamed of. It's good to be girly!" Elsa stifled a laugh.  
Danielle picked up a pillow and whacked the pirate on the head.  
"Bloody hell!" Elsa growled, retrieving her own pillow. "En guard!" she said in a French accent. She whacked Danielle on the side.   
"You are so dead, pirate!" Whack.  
"Damn you!" Hit. Hit. Whack.  
"That was my head!" Whack, whack, whack.  
"What on Earth is going on in here!?" interrupted Elizabeth. Will came in after her.  
The girls looked shamefully at her and dropped the pillows instantly.   
"We're so sorry Elizabeth!" Elsa said.  
"Just having some fun..." Danielle tried.  
"And we just got carried away," Elsa added.  
"Oh, did you?" Will laughed.  
"Are you encouraging this?" Elizabeth snapped at him.  
"Oh, Elizabeth. They're just girls!"  
Unexpectedly, Elizabeth absently took up a pillow and whacked Will upside the head with it.  
"You know, you're right! This is fun!" Elizabeth giggled.  
Elsa and Danielle looked at her in amazement.  
Then Will grabbed his own pillow and hit Elizabeth. She screamed and hit him back!  
Then all four of them started hitting each other with their pillows! Soon, it was complete chaos. And eventually, even the governor himself burs into the room, clutching his own pillow.  
"What in Heaven's-!" he started, but Elizabeth, who was aiming for Will, struck her father in the face with her pillow. Everyone stopped dead.   
"I'm sorry, Father," she giggled, trying to apologize.  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.  
"Fun," Danielle tried.  
"Fun?" he mocked. "What could possibly be fun about this?" he asked, hitting Will spontaneously over the head. Will fell to the floor from the sudden force. The governor burst out laughing as Will tried to get up with Elizabeth's help.  
"You have a strong arm, Governor," Will groaned, trying his best to be cheerful.  
Then Elsa whacked Danielle over her head, and everything started again. Now everyone was hitting each other with pillows-including the governor!  
The group didn't stop their pillow fight until well after two in the morning, and then everyone had to trudge off to their bedroom's before they fell over from exhaustion and soreness.**


	3. I Don't Want to See Him! Do I?

**The next day, the Pearl set sail for Tortuga, to give the men a short break before their next raid.  
"Ah, the never-ending pillaging of piracy! What a life!" Elsa said, sitting on her bed.  
"I think it's brilliant," Danielle stated, unpacking her trunk.  
Danielle was sharing Elsa's room for her stay, even though Jack had offered her the spare cabin in the back of the ship. She insisted on rooming with her and pestering her about her new "lover", as she liked to put it. Her 'midnight talks' were especially unhelpful.  
"Will!" Elsa screamed after another night of Danielle's badgering. "May I shoot you?" She pulled her pistol from her belt. "Please?"   
"Aw, Jacky," Danielle said cutely. "You couldn't kill me!"  
"Arrgh," Elsa said, putting it back in her belt. "I know. But please! Let it go, man! Jack can't, can't, can't know about this guy, alright?" Danielle nodded. "Plus, it was a one time thing. I'll probably never see him again."  
"Oh my God! What if you saw him in Tortuga?" Danielle asked happily. "Wouldn't that be awesome! You have to point him out to me!"  
"Hello!" Elsa said, knocking on Danielle's thick head. "Do you really think that's even possible?"  
"Well, it's Tortuga, you know. Pirate haven of the Caribbean," she explained, rubbing her head.   
"Good point," Elsa reflected. "God I hope he's not there." She kicked her desk.  
"Why not?" Danielle asked, confused. "Don't you want to see him again?"  
"Yes, I-Wait! No! Do you know how awful that would be?! Plus I don't even have any feelings for that guy."  
"Well that was the lie of the century. Why wouldn't you want to see him again? I don't get you sometimes."  
"Captain Andrews killed Jack's dad, Will! If he was in port the same time we were, it would be Hell-for all of us!"  
"Okay, fine, fine," Danielle gave in, sitting on the bed beside her. "But if we do see him, you have to point him out to me. Don't worry; we'll make sure we don't get caught." She smiled, and Elsa punched her.  
"I hate you," she said simply. "Do you have to make me feel like I want to see him again?"  
"I know you hate me. And I hate you. We hate each other so much that we absolutely adore each other."  
"You know I despise that philosophy," Elsa groaned.  
"But it's true!" Danielle defended.  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Will my boy!"  
Danielle slapped her.  
"Ow! Not sure I deserved that!"  
"Never call me that again, you bloody pirate!"  
Danielle got up and left the cabin.  
"Will! I'm sorry!" Elsa said, following her out onto deck. "But it's so cute!"  
"Tortuga ahoy, Capn'!" Gibbs told her, a hand on his telescope.  
Cheers erupted from the deck. Pirates-especially this crew-loved Tortuga. If Jack hadn't been so eager to go himself, there would have been a mutiny on his hands!**


	4. Madness in Tortuga

**Once in port, Jack sauntered off to one of the more rowdy pubs of the city-The Bride-while Elsa and Danielle went out among the crowded streets of Tortuga. Elsa sauntered ahead, guiding Danielle in and out of areas full of wenches and pirates, peddlers and merchants of every kind.   
"Don't you just love Tortuga?" Elsa said, somewhat sarcastically.  
"I hate it actually," Danielle admitted.  
"Note the sarcasm in my voice, Turner. But I don't hate Tortuga...I just dislike it to an extreme. But it is an interesting little town nonetheless."  
They walked/pushed their way through the streets for a little ways until Danielle decided to voice her opinion.  
"We're lost, aren't we Jack?"  
"No!" Elsa said stubbornly, trying to hide her obvious mistake.  
"We're lost!" Danielle shrieked.  
"Will!" Elsa reprimanded, rounding on Danielle quickly and putting a hand over her friend's mouth. "I know we're lost!" she hissed softly. "But you never-I repeat-never admit you're lost in Tortuga!"  
"Why?" Danielle asked, wrenching away Elsa's hand.  
"Because-"  
Before she could explain though, three men made their way towards them.  
"Because of that right there," Elsa whispered, a hand on her sword. "Sword, Will."  
"I don't have one."  
The men came closer. Three pirates, with one thing on their mind.  
"Dammit," Elsa cursed. "Okay, get behind me and don't look at them. Pretend you're doing something-anything-else."  
Slightly confused and extremely worried, Danielle hid behind Elsa and pretended like she was examining the mud on the ground.  
"Good evenin' ladies," one of the men slurred.  
"Lovely...they're alcohol induced as well. My lucky night," Elsa thought.  
"Gentlemen," she acknowledged them calmly, moving towards a crowd of people walking the other way.  
The men followed.  
"We couldn't help but overhearin' that ye were lost," said another one of them. "We could be of assistance." He winked.  
"No, no, sirs, I'm afraid you didn't hear the whole conversation. What I had happened was we just lost sight of my father for a moment, but now I see him so we'll have to be going now." She walked a little quicker now, pushing a silent Danielle in front of her.  
"Your father?" asked one of them nervously.  
"She's lying," muttered the other one. "Go 'round back," he directed.  
The tallest one of the three made his way silently behind the girls, another slightly to the right, so Danielle and Elsa were surrounded.  
"Screw being nice and innocent," Elsa thought. Now was time for action. "Be ready to punch anything that gets close to you, save me," she whispered to Danielle.  
Elsa drew her sword and announced, "Gentlemen, we are not whores and we do not intend on spending the night with you, I'm sorry." Her sword glinted in the street's lamplight. "I'll have to ask you to leave and leave now. Or there will be consequences." Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Now, now, Poppet," chuckled one of them. "We didn't mean any harm. Put that away."  
"I will-if you leave," she smiled.  
"Now, luv-"  
"Don't you dare 'luv' me. I'll have you know my father will run you through. Oh my goodness and look who it is! Daddy!" she cried happily and looked over one of the men's shoulders.  
The men, partly because they were highly intoxicated, automatically looked behind them.  
"Run!" Elsa whispered to Danielle.  
"Run where?"  
"Anywhere! Just go ahead of me!"  
"No! I'll get us even more lost!"  
"Fine!" Elsa cried exasperated and began to run through the streets as best she could without plowing through people.  
Shouts soon followed them.  
"Oy! They're gettin' away!"  
"After 'em!"  
The men pursued, but luckily, Danielle and Elsa had a good head start. Before long, Elsa spotted an alley way. It wasn't a completely dead end-only a short wall at the end. The girls would have no trouble getting over, but the men in their intoxicated state-as mentioned-would. She ducked behind the building's wall and stood panting, waiting for Danielle.  
"We got one of 'em!" Elsa heard one of the men laugh. A scream followed.  
Elsa's stomach flipped and her heart stopped. "No," she whispered.  
Another scream, and a call of "Jack!" Then more muffled screams.  
Elsa ran out into the street and just caught sight of them three pirates dragging Danielle into a secluded alley across the way.  
Elsa followed them quietly, not wanting any of them to know she had caught on...  
She flattened herself against the wall, listening for her moment.  
"Now hold still," she heard one of the men say.  
"Don't hurt her," Elsa winced silently.  
Danielle whimpered and tried to scream, but apparently she had been gagged, because nothing was coming out.  
Elsa looked around quickly. She had an idea! The first man that passed down the opposite street luckily had a hat on-a three cornered hat. Very piratical. Very perfect.  
"Sir!" she yelled.   
As the man turned around, Elsa snuck around the other side of him and stole the heat from his head, and then quickly made her way back to the alley.  
She placed the hat on her head-trying to ignore the sounds being made a short distance from her-and pulled out her pistol and sword. She pulled a piece of charcoal from her pocket and quickly smudged it under her eyes, then above her lips and on her chin.  
"Has to work," she thought.  
She cleared her throat and lowered her voice tremendously, added an accent, adjusted her bandana and newly acquired hat, then leapt into the alley.  
"Take your filthy hands off that girl! Give up now, or you'll all have bullet holes in those empty heads of yours!" she yelled, firing shots from her gun. "Move or die, savvy?"  
"Good God above! Captain Jack Sparrow!" they yelled.  
"Let's get the bloody hell outta here!"  
"The girl?"  
"Forget the girl you idiot! Run!"  
Elsa moved aside as the men hurried past and fired a last shot at the heels of their boots for good measure.  
After the men were gone, she rushed over to Danielle.  
"Can you walk?" she whispered hurriedly, untying Danielle's gag.  
"Yeah," Danielle said, a little mesmerized. She got up from the ground and tried to walk, but fell forward.  
"I can't. I'm sorry Jack," Danielle said, beginning to cry.  
"Don't you dare cry!" Elsa said, her voice again 'Jack'.   
Suddenly and much to the total surprise of Danielle, Elsa picked up Danielle in her arms and literally flew out of that alley way and down the street, until she practically made it back to the docks.  
She found a deserted inn where only the innkeeper was asleep on the bar.  
Elsa dropped Danielle rather ungracefully into a chair and collapsed on the ground, not bothering to get a chair for herself. She lay there, face down, not even caring if anyone walked in to see her.   
After a minute or so of panting furiously, Danielle decided she wanted to say something.  
"Jack-" but before she could finish, she burst into tears.   
Elsa rolled on her back-still on the floor-and looked up at Danielle, the charcoal still smudged under her eyes, above her lips and on her chin. Then, she laughed. Hysterically. And wouldn't stop.  
Danielle sniffed and looked at her friend confused.   
Taking a breath, and trying not to laugh anymore she said, "I can't believe that just happened."  
"You-how did you...? Why?" Danielle stuttered.  
"Let me guess-How and why did I carry you from the alley to this bar from practically the opposite end of the island?" Elsa questioned. "Because: you're my best friend in the world. And if you're in trouble, by God, I'm gonna help you, savvy?"  
"Uh huh," Danielle nodded smiling.  
"Now stop the crying, there's no reason to cry. We're alive aren't we?"  
"And safe!" Danielle squeaked and hugged Elsa really hard.  
"Right," Elsa "sort of" lied. Let's face it-you're never safe in Totuga. She started smudging the charcoal off of her face and said, "Never let me do the charcoal thing again."  
"But it looks so-"   
"Please, for the love of rum, don't say anything."  
**


	5. A Good Kisser

**Elsa and Danielle took a few hours to get over their "trauma" and finally decided to get out of Tortuga for the night.  
As they stood from their table, a young man walked into the pub. With one look, Elsa recognized who it was and grabbed Danielle's arm.   
"Ow! What?" Danielle whined, smacking Elsa's hand away.  
"That's him! That's Dominic Andrews!"  
"What?" Danielle shrieked.  
A few of the people in the pub turned around to look at them, but thankfully Dominic had paid no mind.  
"Shut up!" Elsa reprimanded. "Thank God he didn't hear you! We've got to get out of here; Andrews is sure to be in the city somewhere, and if he finds Jack-! Turner!"  
Too late. Danielle was walking over to the bar and calling for Dominic!  
"Oh, no! What to do? What to do?" Elsa asked herself.  
She sat back down in her chair and directed her full attention to her compass. She polished it, shook it, and even began a mental conversation with it-anything to look like she was doing something and to get her mind off what Danielle was doing.  
"Elsa? Is that really you?" a voice shook her out of her 'conversation'. She looked up and saw Dominic Andrews smiling down at her, his golden hair hanging in his bright green eyes.  
"Dominic Andrews!" Elsa said, trying to sound calm and collected. She could hear Danielle laughing quietly behind them. "What are you doing here?"  
"Da's in port picking up some supplies."  
He had a lovely Scottish accent, Elsa just noticed.  
"You?" he asked shyly.  
"Holiday." She smiled politely. Then her brain started working again. "If your father's here, he'll kill Jack!" she said worriedly. "Danielle, we've got to find him and warn him!"  
She began running for the door, but Dominic's hand took her arm and held her back.  
"Don't worry," he comforted. "Da only goes to a place called A Lady's Promise. A little place in the southern part of Tortuga."  
"Oh, thank God. Not the Bride."  
Elsa relaxed a little, but soon realized who she was talking to. She looked nervously around for Danielle, but she was at the bar talking to some cute guy. Damn her, she would be no help. And she noticed that Dominic hadn't let go of her arm.  
"May I talk to you, Elsa?" he said softly, looking straight into her eyes.  
"Uh...sure, Dominic," she said, her heart beginning to pound in her chest again. "Well that was smooth," she thought sarcastically.  
"Call me Dom," he smiled.  
"Will! Meet you back at the Pearl," Elsa called over to Danielle, who was still laughing and talking to the guy.  
She winked and said, "Alright."  
He led her out of the pub and into the alley beside the building. He leaned against the wall and looked down at his boots before speaking.   
"Elsa," he started. She could tell he was thinking about what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I was just...overwhelmed." He smiled at her. She melted. "I had heard that Jack Sparrow's daughter was an extremely talented fighter, but I didn't know she was beautiful, too."  
"I..." she tried to say something, but she just opened her mouth, closed it again and blushed. And felt like an idiot.  
"It just felt like the right thing to do. I've heard all about you and I really admire you, Elsa."  
She tried to say something again, but this time laughed. "Thanks, I think."  
He took a step closer to her.  
"Aw, damn!" she thought. "Why is he so cute? Why do I feel this way? No, no, no! This is not good. I will not do this!"  
Dominic moved so close that the two were almost touching. The moonlight glinted in his green eyes, causing them to sparkle.  
"I, uh, still have that feeling, Elsa," he said quietly, brushing his hand across her face.  
He leaned in and kissed her gently, holding her head in his hands.  
At first, Elsa was reluctant to kiss him. The son of the man who killed Jack's father. But she realized that he was his own person and anyone who would save a girl's life and then kiss her like that must be different.  
She ran her hand through his hair and pushed him back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an even deeper kiss.  
"Elsa," he whispered, kissing her neck.  
"My name sounds so much better in Scottish...Say my name again," she thought. "Wait! Don't!"  
"Dom, I shouldn't-"  
"Ssh," he said, capturing her lips again.  
"Oh, Dom, don't!" she gasped. "I don't even know you! Oh, Jack will kill me if he finds out!"  
"Then we won't let him find out," he said simply and kissed her. He slid his hands down her body. She gasped and fell into him.  
What if Jack was somewhere around, out of site? What if he found out about Dominic? She sighed (mentally) and lost herself in Dom's kisses.  
He held her in his arms protectively and Elsa, for once in her life, felt contentment. She felt that someone cared for her. Jack and Danielle cared for her of course, but Dominic was different. There was something about him that made her feel safe-which was incredibly ironic considering who his father was. Could she really be falling in love? Elsa Sparrow? The most stubborn person in the world, like her father? No, never...  
As the night wore on, Elsa finally convinced Dominic that she had to get back to the Pearl before anyone started to worry. As she turned to leave, he took her arm and kissed her one last time.  
"When will I see you again?" he asked.  
"I don't know. But if you ever need to talk to me, ask Danielle Turner in Port Royal."  
He nodded. "I'll think of you every day until we see each other again. Goodnight!"  
Elsa bid him goodnight and began the walk back to the docks. She thought of him more and more with every step. Surely this couldn't be healthy!  
Once on the Pearl, she slipped past the lookout on deck and disappeared below decks. As she quietly stepped into her cabin, Danielle was lying on the bed asleep, snoring softly.  
"You dolt," Elsa laughed quietly. She sighed and sat on her bed. "You can't be asleep! I was going to tell you of my night of passion!" She stifled a laugh. "I guess I just have to tell the desk then."  
She turned to her desk-still keeping Danielle in her field of vision-and began a conversation about her evening.  
"It was amazing, Desk! I wish you could have been there. He took me in his arms and kissed me. Oh," she sighed dreamily, "I wish it never would have ended. It was really magical. I've never felt this way before. This is horrible. I can't fall in...love? Is it love?  
"But Dom's such a good kisser!" she laughed, still directing her speech to the desk. "Johnathon was a good kisser, too, despite, ya know, everything else. Eesh....Anyway! Dom...Dominic...Dominic Andrews," she said in a Scottish accent. Then she placed a finger on her lips. "I can still taste him..."  
Danielle's breathing hitched.  
"Aha!" Elsa said triumphantly. "You weren't sleeping!"  
Danielle laughed and jumped up, hugging Elsa.  
"Hmm...unexpected," Elsa concluded, still being smothered. "What's the manner of this?"  
"You! And Dom! I can't believe you! I'm so happy!" she explained.  
"Oh, I'm sure you are! Did Mr. Cute-Guy-At-The-Bar kiss you then? I can't believe you would cheat on Jimmy Jr.!"  
"I didn't kiss him! I love Jimmy!"  
"Gasp! Do you really?" Elsa asked amazed.  
"I don't know...Do I?" Danielle sat a while and thought. "Hey! This was about you! And Mr. Gorgeous!"  
Elsa waved her hands in dismissal.  
"Oh God he is, you know. He looks like Pippin."  
"Oh, good, it's not just me who thinks that!" Elsa sighed.   
"Aw! Hanna's come back!" Danielle giggled.  
"She never went away! But really now, what am I going to do about him?" Elsa asked. "I can't see him ever again, no matter what I want." She sighed. "Damn, damn, damn."  
Danielle rested a hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
"We'll find a way! Love conquers all you know," she said thoughtfully.  
"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" Elsa quoted.  
"Uh oh."  
"I was made for lovin' you baby! You were made for lovin' me!"  
"The only way of lovin' me baby, is to pay a lovely fee," Danielle joined in.  
"Just one night, give me just one night!"  
"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!"  
"Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby, don't leave me this way." Elsa continued standing up.  
"What the hell are you doin'?" Jack asked from the doorway. He had been coming down the hall from the kitchen and passed Elsa's open door.  
"Singin'! What does it look like, ye bloody pirate?" Elsa said.  
"But...are you two...?"   
Poor Jack. He never knew anything that was going on.  
Danielle laughed.  
"No, we're not gay, and yes, we are crazy. Now go sail the ship!"  
Jack left, perplexed, and Elsa sat back on the bed.  
"I love that movie!" Elsa laughed.  
"Same here, man."  
They sighed.  
"What were we talkin' about?" Elsa asked.  
"I dunno," Danielle shrugged.  
Elsa yawned.  
"Must sleep! May haf'ta kick some pirate ass tomorrow. Need sleep!" she said, snuggling into her sheets and burying her head into her pillow. She lay still for a while, then said into her pillow, "I miss Dom."  
"Aaaaw!" Danielle squeaked and moved next to her.  
"Shut up or die."  
"You love him!"  
"So you choose death!" Elsa said dramatically, tossing the covers over her head.   
So the rest of the night, Elsa lay under the covers as Danielle went on and on about love and Dom and Elsa and Jimmy and every other thing she could think of!  
**


	6. Into the Fog

**"Elsa?" said Jack.  
"No, I want to stay here with you," Elsa mumbled, still fast asleep, hugging her pillow tightly.  
"Elsa, luv?" he said, shaking her gently. "Ship on the horizon-"  
"Hah!" she said, wide awake. She jumped out of bed, pulled on her boots and made for the stairs.  
"Wait!" Jack heard her yell at the top of the stairs. She ran back into the cabin. "Pistol, sword, sash!" She grabbed said items and asked, "What are ya waitin' for, Jack? Enemy ship! Come on!" She tugged at his hand.  
"Luv...I'd put on a different shirt," he suggested, laughing.  
"Why?"  
"That one's mine."   
She cocked her head to the side, looked at Jack's bare chest, looked down at herself, and said, "Oh, yeah. Why do I have-?"  
"Don't know, but I'll take my shirt now."  
"You have three others!" she said disappearing behind a screen and tossing him the shirt.  
"That one's my favorite."  
"Stubborn..." she muttered, reappearing with her own shirt on.  
"Ready?"  
She nodded and they ascended the stairs.  
"I don't see a ship," Elsa said.  
"Three points off the starboard bow, ma'am," Gibbs said, handing her his spyglass.   
"In the fog?"  
"In the fog."  
"Great," she said sarcastically, handing the glass back.   
A sudden thud sounded throughout the cold morning sky. It was followed by a sharp crack; splintering wood was heard.  
"Mizzen t'gallant yard!" someone cried.  
"Watch yer heads!" squawked Cotton's parrot.  
"Jack!" Anamaria called, watching the broken timber land on top of the captain.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he winced, trying to get up.  
"Tom: take him to his cabin please?" Elsa asked, steadying Jack.  
"Ma'am," Tom said, nodding.  
"What about the ship, Elsa?" Gibbs asked. "Looks like it's your call now since Jack is...unavailable."  
"Looks like a man-of-war," one of the crew commented.  
"OK, OK, just think...Master and Commander!" Then aloud, "How many guns?"  
"More than we've got," Ana reported bluntly.  
"Where's nearest landfall?"  
"Starboard side. Real close."  
"What direction's the wind at?" she asked absently, looking over her shoulder and spotting the jagged cape a ways away. She already knew what direction the wind was blowing, and didn't wait for an answer. "May I borrow your glass?" she asked Ana. Taking it to her eye, she looked towards the enemy ship.  
"Yes, man-of-war. Traveling fast on the wind," she thought to herself. "It'll be bloody difficult to round that cape, but we have to, or risk being cornered and grounded ashore."  
"Brilliant," she muttered. Her mind was spinning. She had never had to think so quick in her life.  
"Alright! Men!" She gathered the men and began her orders. "If we can round the cape before they catch up to us-and reach the shoals-we'll be in good shape! If not-" she didn't finish, because everyone already knew what would happen if they were caught. "Unfurl the sails! Especially the topsails. Who's playing captain of the maintop? Good. Go on! Gather as much wind as we can, lads! Get us out of here."  
"But, we may not be able to out-sail her," said Gibbs.  
"We'll hold out our pocket handkerchiefs if we have to! Just get us into that fog!"  
"What's happening Jack?" Danielle yawned, appearing from below decks. "I was asleep and then BOOM!" Danielle said, emphasizing the 'boom'.  
"Man-of-war. Spanish ship of the fleet-" Danielle's eyes widened. "-Yes, Spanish. Now, if we round the cape in time, if the Pearl can manage at least ten knots in this wind, and if we can reach those shoals, we'll be fine. If not," she continued, "we're dead...Or taken prisoner." Danielle winced. "Precisely. And I will not be taken prisoner by a Spanish ship," she stated firmly, her stubborn quality strongly showing.  
"Shoals?" Danielle asked.  
"The shoals beyond the fog. Another plus-if we disappear in that fog, it'll be easier to loose 'em. See?" Danielle nodded. "Grab a sword Will."  
"Why?"  
"Just in case. If we are boarded, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be taken prisoner by Spaniards. They're said to be vicious...In more ways than one," Elsa winked, and set off to the stern of the ship.  
"I am so not a pirate," Danielle said down to her sword. Then she caught sight of the rigging. She sheathed her sword, a glint in her eye.  
Elsa tapped her fingers apprehensively on the stern's taffrail, hoping they could get into that fog within the next few minutes.  
Cannon fire.  
"You fire on my ship," she muttered angrily, "and-"  
More cannon fire.  
Someone gave a cry as a twelve-pounder landed near the port side of the Pearl.  
"Silence, fore and aft!" she cried. Everyone on the ship grew quiet; not a sound was heard.   
Soon, fog settled in and around the ship, enveloping it eerily. Eventually, they were completely lost in the heavy mist, and the boom of the cannons faded away.  
As soon as they were clear of the fog-a long while after-cheers erupted from deck.  
"Wonderful job, Elsa!" Gibbs cried, running towards her. He clapped her on the back saying, "Just like Jack would do!"   
"No," Anamaria said. "Jack would have had us fight, and we would have lost our necks!" She laughed suddenly. "No, she did much better than that old Sparrow!" Still laughing, she went back to the helm.  
"Any damage?"  
"None, ma'am."  
"Brilliant. Alright, send the men to supper; I'll see to Jack."  
Gibbs nodded and left for the galley.  
"Is it safe?" Danielle asked, dropping down from the rigging.  
"You hid in the rigging?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"You dolt! If we had been boarded, you would have had no where to go, and those Spaniards would have had you easy as a cat gets a mouse inside a cardboard box!"  
"Really?" she gasped. She also contemplated silently, "What a weird analogy..."  
"Yes, really. Come with me."  
For the next good part of an hour, Elsa guided Danielle around the whole of the ship, explaining where one could hide during an attack, and why it would be wrong to do so.  
"In conclusion: it's better to fight than fly. Savvy?"  
"Uh huh," Danielle answered absently, still thinking of the consequences of hiding in an empty rum barrel.  
**


	7. A Spaniard's and a Brit's Mistake

**That night, a thump resounded in Elsa's cabin.  
"Ow," came a pained grumble.  
Looking over the side of the bed, Elsa saw Danielle sprawled on the floor.  
"Will?"  
"Ow," came the noise again.  
"What?"  
"I fell off the bed. I was having a dream about Spaniards and a rum barrel. Help me up!" she whined.  
"No, I think I'd rather sleep," she yawned.  
"Jack!"  
"No," she said, going straight back to sleep.  
"Damn you..."  
The next night, the Pearl was docked off of Tabago, in a small port few knew of.  
Elsa had forced Danielle to sleep in the spare bedroom at the end of the hall.  
"I love you, goodnight," Elsa said mechanically, handing her a pillow.  
"Jack," Danielle whined miserably.  
"Oh, you'll be fine. I'm not a hop, skip and a jump away. Go on! If there's any trouble...scream. You're good at that," she winked and gave her friend a push towards the end of the hall.  
"Why, you son of a-"  
"Love you, goodnight!" She shut her door quickly, leaving Danielle fuming outside.  
A few hours later, when everyone-including the lookout-had fallen asleep, two figures appeared at the end of the hall.  
"What are we doing here?" the first said in a heavy Spanish accent.  
"Takin' the girl, you twit!" the other said. He had a British accent.  
"But why are we doing it?" the Spaniard asked. "Have you heard the stories about this girl?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you know she could beat us in a sword fight with both hands tied behind her back?"  
"Yes...wait-what?" The British man growled, aggravated. "That's why we're takin' her while she's sleepin'."  
"Ah. But how do we know where she is?" he asked after a time.  
"We'll start at the end of the hall and go from there. Now shut up and come on!" he hissed. They continued on, discussing what they were supposed to do.  
As they passed the first cabin, the British man tripped over a knot in the floor and cursed angrily.  
At the sound, Elsa's ears perked and she tightened her grip on the pistol beneath her pillow. She didn't move, but waited until the voices receded down the hallway. Then she silently got up and moved to the door, waiting for her moment.  
"That her?" the Spanish man asked, poking his head in the door at the end of the hall.  
"Must be. Too short for Captain Sparrow." He walked quietly into the room, sword drawn, announcing, "Alright, Miss Sparrow! Time to get up!"  
Danielle's eyes snapped open.  
"Maybe it's just a dream," she thought. "Please, please be a dream."  
"Miss Sparrow!" he called again. A strong arm wrapped around Danielle's waist and pulled her out of the bed. "Yer not Sparrow," he observed. "Varga! She ain't Sparrow!"  
"No she ain't; I am!" Elsa called into the room, her pistol aimed at the men. "Let her go, gents, lest ye be wanting a few holes in your heads," speaking with a heavy 'pirate' accent.  
"What if we don't?" the Spanish man said arrogantly. "We may like her better than you."  
"Why does everyone ask, 'What if we don't'?" Elsa said, half to herself. Then with a bang, she fired a shot.  
"Hah!" Varga said. "You missed!"  
"Did I?" Elsa asked, nodding at the British man. His arm was bleeding.  
"John?" Varga asked. "Does it-"  
"It hurts quite a bit!" John bellowed. The shot hadn't done much damage, just crippled his right arm for a while-just what she had intended. It made him mad nonetheless; he drew a knife-with his good arm-from his belt and held it towards Danielle. "Drop the pistol, Sparrow, or she gets it!"  
"I have a better idea:" Elsa said. "Get off the ship or-"  
Another shot was fired. John dropped his knife and everyone flinched; Danielle squealed.  
"Or answer to me," Jack said, appearing behind Elsa and laying a hand on her shoulder, his pistol drawn, too.  
"Captain Sparrow," the two men whispered, wide-eyed.  
"Off," he commanded.  
"You'll pay for this, Sparrow!" John said quietly, so only Elsa could hear him. He cradled his bleeding arm while exiting the room.  
"I'm sure I will," she said, flashing the Sparrow's trademark grin.  
"John!" Varga commented. "She does smile like him."  
"Out!" the Sparrows yelled.  
"Too much action for one night," said Danielle, following Elsa closely.  
"You squealed," Elsa commented as they walked onto the deck.  
"Gunshots bug me, alright?" Danielle defended.  
"Oh, man...how can you stand cannon fire then?"  
"I can't."  
The men flew off the ship and back towards the small town away inland.  
Jack left to his cabin, mumbling, "'Night."  
"Spanish, Jack," Danielle whimpered behind her, starting to shake at the thought.  
"Yes, Will, Spanish," Elsa said calmly, scanning the island.  
"But-but-Varga, Jack, Varga!" she said quietly, plainly traumatized.  
"Yes, Will, Varga. That's the kind of people that live here you know."  
"Really?" Danielle said, amazed.  
"Yes, really! Learn your bloody world history! I should've just let 'em take you..."  
"You awful, awful person."  
"Pirate."  
**


	8. A Pirate and a Commodore's Son

**Two months passed. Dom found himself in Port Royal and decided to call on Danielle Turner. He wanted to learn more about Elsa and hopefully she could help him.  
To his disdain, he learned that the Turner's were attending a special promotional ceremony and they wouldn't be back until later that evening.  
He had to get back to the ship, though. But as he was turning to leave the Swann estate, he felt someone watching him. Quickly he drew his sword and spun around too see a young man, around his own age it seemed, glaring at him.  
Unbeknownst to Dom, it was Jimmy.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, looking distrustingly at the stranger, his hand on his sword.  
"Don't worry, I'm not a thief," Dom explained, slackening his grip on his own weapon. "I'm looking for Danielle Turner."  
Jimmy's heart leapt. "Who are you?" he demanded again.  
Dom sensed, from Jimmy's defensive state, that this was a close friend of Danielle's-or more. He held up his hands and smiled.  
"Dominic Andrews. I'm not here to ask of Danielle, I'm here to ask of Elsa Sparrow."  
Jimmy sighed with relief. "Good thing, or I would have had to kill you," he laughed slightly, his hand leaving his sword.  
"Are you and Danielle...?" Dom started.  
"Well, yes...but then again no. Our folks would slaughter us if they knew."  
"Ah, a bit like Miss Sparrow and I," he smiled. He sat down on the garden wall and motioned for Jimmy to sit next to him.  
"You and Elsa?"  
"Yes," he sighed, thinking of her. "You know her?"  
"From the stories Danielle tells. Though, I did meet her recently. She's lovely. Very kind. She helped me with my relationship," smiled Jimmy.  
"We seem to be two lovesick men pining over women we probably will never be able to have nor deserve to!" Dom exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
"James Norrington the second. Friends call me Jimmy. I much prefer that name actually."  
"May I?" Dom asked politely.  
"'Course. As long as you're not here to court Danielle Turner, you're a friend!"  
"Fine by me. My heart belongs to another."  
The two sighed simultaneously.  
"Love! Don't you despise it?" Jimmy laughed.  
"No, I love it," Dom sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to keep everything so secret."  
"Same here."  
"Our fathers hate each other, so it's extremely difficult to keep in contact with her."  
"The life of a pirate!" Jimmy said, amused. "Must be fascinating."  
"Aye," Dom smiled. "It's a strange life as well. Always somewhere different, always ready to fight. Keeps you alert, yes. But it does get to you at times." He sighed again. "How is the life of a Commodore's son?"  
"How did you-?"  
"Pirates research everything. But really-how is it?"  
"Demanding," he answered. "Something is always expected of you. Especially having a father so high in the ranking of the Royal Navy. Though, it's a life, I suppose."  
They sat for a while, then Dom said, standing up, "I really should go. I have to check in with the crew. Would you-?"  
"Of course, Danielle should be home within the hour. And you're in luck, Dominic. Elsa's in town."  
"She is?" Dom asked, excitement in his usually calm voice.  
Jimmy nodded and said, "She's visiting the Turner's for a while."  
"Thank you, Jimmy," Dom said, shaking his hand. "Best of luck to you and Danielle!"  
With those words, Dom started on his way to the docks, and Jimmy waited for Danielle's return.  
When the Turner's finally came home, Danielle was, luckily, behind Elizabeth and Will, so Jimmy easily caught her attention.  
"Will? Elizabeth? I left one of my books in the back garden. I'll meet you inside in a minute."  
The couple nodded and disappeared into the house.  
Danielle motioned Jimmy to the back of the house and he followed her silently.  
"What are you doing here?" Danielle whispered.  
He kissed her before answering, "Dominic Andrews stopped by today."  
"No way!"  
"Yeah," he said kissing her again.  
"What did he say?" she asked, kissing him back.  
"He wanted to talk about Elsa."  
"She's here! How did he not know she was here?"  
"Don't know."  
"Danielle!" Elizabeth called. "Could you come in now?"  
"Coming!"  
Danielle ran into the house, leaving Jimmy very unhappy.**


	9. Blackbeard

**Elsa found herself strolling down the meandering streets of Port Royal again. Danielle had to meet Will in the smithy and she had decided to walk around the beach a little before returning to the ship. As she walked, a big, scruffy black dog bounded up to her.  
"Hey there, fella!" she said, patting his head and sitting down in the deserted street. The dog licked her face. "Eesh! No! Dog germs!" she laughed. "Where do you live, huh?"   
The dog nudged Elsa with its wet nose and tugged at her sash.  
"You wanna play, huh? Well, not with my sash, thank you."  
The dog apparently didn't understand "not with my sash" and yanked at it again.  
"Hey!" she yelled as the dog, with one last tug, ripped the material from her belt and ran off with it. "Come back here with that!"   
As they reached the beach, she sat down on the sand.  
"Fine!" she panted. "I don't want it anyway."  
She turned away from the dog. Soon enough-as was her plan-the animal inched close enough for Elsa to seize the sash and pull it back and tie it to her waist, tighter this time, so it wouldn't loose.  
The dog barked and jumped on her.  
"Oh, oh! Pirate down!" she gasped and collapsed to the sand again, laughing.   
The dog's wet tongue found her face and licked it again.  
"Oh, God, no! Dog slobber!" she laughed and stayed the dog with her hands. "Down Bessie!"  
The dog stopped and cocked his head to the side, whining.  
"You don't like that name?" she gasped. "It's a good name. Are you sure?"  
Bark!  
"Okay, okay. It's 'cause you're a guy, isn't it? I thought so. What am I gonna call you then? How about...Blackbeard? Can I call ya Blackbeard? You're a pirate after all; stealin' my sash!"  
He barked and licked her-again.  
"Ick," she said, wiping her face. "Yay! I like that name, too. Blackbeard the dog. I like it. Aw!" she said, petting him. "You're so cute! I may have to smuggle you onto the Pearl."   
Bark! Bark!  
"It's like Anastasia! When she finds Pooka! Horrible name, I know. But they become inseparable. How did that song go? The one she sings when she first finds him?"  
She hummed a little and began singing:**

"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back, now that we're here!  
People always say 'Life is full of choices',  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey to the past…."  
She stood up and found a stick lying on the ground. She tossed it to Blackbeard and continued singing.   
"Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past."  
Elsa paced on the beach, Blackbeard following her and attacking sea shells along the way.  
"Home, love, family  
There was once a time I must have had them, too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you  
One step at a time, one hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was, on to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
While singing, she climbed up on a work of rocks over looking the ocean.  
Yes! Let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home at last!  
She finished her ballad and sighed.  
"Good song," she laughed, sitting down on the rock she was standing on and looked out to sea, Blackbeard lying at her side, his head on her leg.  
Then someone applauded behind her. She and Blackbeard turned to see a smiling Dominic Andrews sitting a few feet away from her.  
"What...? How...? I was just...hi," she stuttered. "Dom?"  
Bark!  
"I never knew you could sing," he smiled, getting up and climbing over a few rocks to get to her.  
"Well, you still don't because I can't," she said simply. "Wait-Did that make sense?" She stepped over a rock, moving away from him. "Do I ever make sense?"  
He pursued. "You make perfect sense to me," he said, appearing behind her and taking her in his arms.  
The waves broke upon the rocks they were standing on with a crash, and they kissed.  
They were interrupted by loud barking and growling.  
"Blackbeard!" Elsa said, sitting down next to the dog. "He's our friend."  
"You have a dog?" Dom asked, allowing the dog to sniff him.  
"Not exactly. I was walking down the road and he found me, took my sash and led me to the beach."  
"Well, I like him. He's cute."  
Blackbeard licked Dom in saying, 'He's okay by me!"  
"I've missed you so much," she said looking at him lovingly.  
"I've dreamt about you every night and thought about you each day."  
"What brings you to Port Royal?" Elsa asked. "I mean of all the places in the Caribbean..."  
"I convinced Da into letting me stay in Tortuga for a while, and I thought of you so much I was driving myself crazy." He sat down beside her and ran a hand through Blackbeard's coat. "I had to at least come here and learn more about you," he explained.   
"Learn more about me?" she smiled. "From Danielle?"  
"She wasn't at home so I seem to be at a loss."  
"What would you like to know about me, Dom?"  
"Everything!"  
She looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Come with me."  
She took his hand and they made their way to the Pearl, Blackbeard happily running along before them, then stopping to allow them to catch up.  
"Jack is up at the blacksmith's shop, visiting Will. We'll be safe for a while. Even you, Blackbeard." She tossed him some spare scraps from the galley and set out a bowl of water for him.   
She led him below decks and into her cabin. For hours, Dom and Elsa shared stories about each other's lives and their own personalities. And, of course! about battle techniques.  
"...And that is the only way you can successfully defeat a ship who attacks you traveling on a northward wind!" Elsa concluded, smiling widely, knowing she had won.  
"No," Dom whispered. He was thinking of something to say-anything to say, but he couldn't think of anything!  
"Thank you! I win!"  
"But I never loose in a match of wits. Especially never to a woman!"  
"Well, hate to break it to you mate-you just did. Now just admit defeat, Dom."  
"But-"  
"Oh, men!" she cried, exasperated, turning away from him. "God forbid they're ever wrong! And if proven wrong by a woman? Oh! Not even a possibility. Why-"  
"Sparrow, I love you," Dom laughed, taking her into his arms.  
"Mrs. Parkington!" Elsa said spontaneously.  
"What?"   
"Never mind," she said, pulling him towards her.  
They continued their 'discussion' until Dom heard footfalls on the stairs. He held his hand over Elsa's mouth-she was just about to say something. There was a knock at the door.  
"Elsa?" Jack called.  
Elsa's heart leapt. What time was it?  
"Yes, Jack?" she answered, moving his hand.  
"May I come in, luv?"  
"Oh, Jack," she said, thinking fast. "I really wouldn't prefer it. I'm...getting dressed!" She flushed, looking at Dom's smiling face.  
"But-" The doorknob turned.  
"Open that door and I'll shoot you, savvy?" she commanded.  
"Women," she heard Jack mutter.  
"Heard that!"  
"Oy! You hear everything!" he laughed. "Fine! Meet me up on deck when you're done, then. You have some explaining to do."  
"Oh, crap, oh crap," she thought. "Whatever do you mean Jack?" she asked, clearing her throat.  
"Tell me why there's a dog trying to attack me on my own ship!" he bellowed.  
"Oh!" she laughed. "Sure thing, Jack. Be right there!"  
Ascending footsteps up the stairs. Jack was gone!  
"Oh, God. I'm screwed! I'm screwed!" she whispered, getting up.  
"I'll leave," Dom said sadly.  
"No! It's too late for that! The whole crew's on board now."  
"I guess I'll just have to spend the night here, then," he said into her ear.  
She giggled. "I guess you will." She turned and kissed him. "I'll be right back! I have to lock the door...You understand?" He nodded and she quietly left the room and locked it.  
Dom settled back onto her bed and rested his head on one of her many pillows. He had just acquired new knowledge of the woman he loved. He lay on her bed and let it all sink in. Consequently, he fell asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.  
Elsa finally reentered her cabin, Blackbeard padding quietly after her, and locked it-just in case. She turned to find Dom quietly sleeping in her bed.  
"On top of the covers, of course. And on my favorite pillow, no doubt," she said quietly to the dog, who promptly barked softly.  
She had asked Jack not to disturb her, for she had "acquired a substantial headache while visiting the smithy earlier that morning", explaining how "the Turner's and their whacking of anvils did not agree with her aching head". He agreed happily and practically pushed her downstairs to get some rest.  
But how was she supposed to get any rest when this man was asleep in her bed? This man who loved her with all his heart. This man who-she took a breath as she thought to herself-she loved as well. How?  
After much debate between herself, she climbed into bed beside Dom, cautious not to wake him. She carefully leaned over and kissed him, before losing herself to her newly discovered exhaustion. Blackbeard curled up at the foot of the bed and went to sleep himself.  


**The next morning, Danielle, using her spare key to Elsa's room-walked into Elsa's cabin to wake her up and bug her about her "love affair" with Jimmy.  
Elsa was still asleep, a lump in her bed. But something was wrong. There were two lumps in the bed! And a gigantic dog at the foot of it!  
"Oh. My. God. What. Did. You. Do?!?!" Danielle thought. Then she thought about it. And laughed. She situated herself in the chair next to the bed and waited for the pirate to wake up.  
Meanwhile, Blackbeard's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes and let out a low growl.  
"It's okay, doggy, I'm her friend."  
Blackbeard snorted and lay his head on his paws, watching the stranger.  
Finally, when Elsa woke up, she felt a strange weight on her waist. She panicked and turned her head slightly. Dom was still lying next to her, fast asleep, an arm securely around her waist.  
Then she felt someone watching her. Turning again, she found Danielle sitting in a nearby chair, laughing hysterically to herself.  
"Have a fun night, Sparrow?" she said, playfully.  
Elsa scowled at her and tried to wake Dom.  
"Dom!" she whispered. "Dom!"  
Dom's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, seeing Elsa bent over him.   
"Good mornin'," he sighed, kissing her.  
She pushed him away regretfully and said, "Dom, you have to get out of here! If Jack finds us, I'm dead! You're dead! We're all dead!"  
"You worry too much, my darling," he said, kissing her again.  
"Dom! Get out!"  
"What, without breakfast?" he laughed.  
She pushed him out of the bed and he landed with a thump! on the floor. Blackbeard made his way over to him and licked him 'good morning'.  
"Mornin' Blackbeard," he mumbled, wiping a sleeve over his cheek. "Fine! I'm not hungry anyway!" he said, moving for the door.  
"I'm sorry about this Dom," Elsa apologized. "Secrecy sucks," she thought.  
"I understand," he said softly, kissing her one last time. He nodded at Danielle and winked at Blackbeard before disappearing from the room.  
She sighed and sat back in bed. "What time is it?"  
"I have no clue. I can't read sun dials! Do you think he'll be caught?"  
"No. Gibbs always falls asleep at his post and no one's up at this hour. My crew has infinite hangovers; they won't be up until noon," she yawned.  
"What did you do last night?" she prodded.  
"We just talked, Will! For a long time. A long time," she stressed.  
"Do you love him?" Danielle asked.  
"I think I may," Elsa sighed. "I hate this. Should I just tell Jack?"  
"You could."  
"What would he say? Would he kill me?"  
"Well, his dad's the dude that killed Jack's dad. That would probably scare him. And when he knows you haven't told him the truth, he could be mad at that."  
Elsa whacked herself with a pillow.  
"I hate this!" she groaned. "I just want to be with him, Will! Ya know? I just want to be able to kiss him without worrying about everything!"  
"Now you know how I feel!" Danielle pointed out. "I'm in love with a Commodore's son and you're in love with a rogue pirate's son."  
"No, no, not rogue pirate's son. Don't like it. How about...Murdering pirate's son? It just works better."  
"Agreed."  
"So...who's the dog?" Danielle asked as Blackbeard curled up by the bed again.  
"His name is Blackbeard! I found him in Port Royal. You have stray dogs in this city, Will."   
"Cool! Are you gonna keep him?" she asked.  
"Jack said it was okay with him. Right, puppy?" she asked, looking down at him.  
Bark!  
**


	10. I didn't!

**More months went by and Elsa, once again, found herself crossing the streets of Port Royal to get to the Turner's blacksmith shop. It was early morning, so luckily the town was practically deserted.  
"Oh, Turner!" Elsa called through the shop's door.  
When no one answered, she let herself in.  
"Hello?" she called.  
She made her way to the spare room in the back of the shop, found nothing but a pile of clothes, and turned to leave.  
"Is it possible she actually slept at the mansion?" Elsa asked herself quietly.  
Before she was completely through the door, though, someone sighed. But not a conscious sigh. A sigh only someone would make in their sleep. A sigh unmistakably made by Danielle Turner.  
"So she did sleep here," Elsa said, turning back into the room.  
She took another look at the pile in the floor and used her boot to look through the garments. Trousers, a shirt, "those bloody stockings", another pair of trousers, two pair of shoes-  
"What the hell?!" Elsa yelled, picking up the two sets of pants. The two sets of different pants. "Holy, holy, holy hell. No she didn't."  
She scanned the room and in the back corner found a lovely bundle of twisted sheets.  
"Aw, damn! Why?"  
She walked over to the bundle and kicked at one of the lumps inside the mess.  
"What?" came the low, also unmistakable, mumble of Danielle.  
"I am goin' to remain calm, my dear blacksmith, until you explain yourself fully...And then I'm kickin' your ass! You!" She directed her attention to the sleeping Jimmy. "Up! Up and out! Now!"  
She kicked him and he yelped.  
"I'm turning around and you're gettin' dressed. Let's go, let's go!"  
Elsa turned her back to the two while they got dressed, not a word between them. After Jimmy had left, she looked at Danielle.  
"You slept with the guy?!"  
"Jack-" she started.  
"No, no, no, not this time, my friend," Elsa interrupted calmly. "What were you thinking, and what could have possibly drove you to sleep with the guy?"  
"We just got-"  
"Carried away. I see. Anything else?" Elsa had adapted a stern, captain-like quality and was staring at her friend.  
"Jack!" Danielle exploded. "I'm sorry! We love each other. It would have happened sooner or later."  
"Oh, really?" the pirate mocked. "You know what happens now?"  
No answer.  
"You tell Will and Elizabeth."  
"No, no, no, no, no! Anything but that. Please! Jack!" Danielle begged.  
"Hmm...you're right, William. We will tell Jack," Elsa concluded and started for the Pearl.  
"What the fu-!"  
"Language!" Elsa growled, drawing her sword. "Walk!"   
So the pair, Danielle in front, walked solemnly to the ship.  
"I can't believe you did this," Elsa sighed as they walked.  
"It's not like you've never slept with anyone," Danielle said bitterly. "And I only did it once!"  
"Excuse me?" Elsa growled angrily. "You think I wanted that to happen Will? Do you? Because I didn't!"  
After a pause, Danielle started with, "I'm sorry, Elsa." Saying her friend's true name was incredibly awkward. "I didn't mean that you were a-"  
"Just stop. It's nothing," she said through gritted teeth.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they reached the Pearl, they found Jack examining the rigging and sails, Blackbeard tagging along.  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
"Danielle has something to tell you, Jack, since she has refused to tell her own father," Elsa explained, gently poking Danielle in the back with the sword, then sheathing it.  
Danielle gulped and stepped forward.  
"Jack...I..."  
"Yes Danielle?"  
"I," she paused painfully. "I, uh, slept with Jimmy," she finished quickly, and cast her eyes to the buckles on her shoes.   
Jack remained still. He didn't know how to respond. His daughter's best friend had just did something very, very big, something that was irreversible. He knew Will would be furious if he found out., but what was he supposed to do?  
He cleared his throat and said, "Why did you do this, Danielle?"  
Danielle, who was as red as the devil himself, responded quietly, "We love each other."  
"Does Will know of this Jimmy and your relationship?"  
"No, sir."  
"You have to tell him," Jack said. "He has to know. That's that. Go on. You'll be alright."  
"Yes, sir," she answered dully.  
"Come on, Danielle," Elsa said softly, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
Danielle sighed and they, now accompanied by Blackbeard, trudged up to the mansion.  
On the way, Elsa told Danielle, "Hey, I don't hate you."  
"Thanks," Danielle answered miserably. She hugged her and continued, "Will's gonna kill me, Jack."  
"Nah, he won't. Norrington may..."  
"Oh, no. No Norrington. I am so screwed."  
Elsa laughed. "You're right you have been-I mean...Never mind." She cleared her throat. She looked at Blackbeard and sighed.  
After Elsa insisted on staying outside with Blackbeard, Danielle found the two inside; Elizabeth was busying herself with some cleaning, and Will was reading.  
"I have to tell you something," Danielle began...  
**


	11. Of All The Things To Do

**The next hour dragged on for what seemed like forever. When Danielle finally came outside, Elsa was lying under a tree, her eyes closed, her hand occupied with the grass beside her. Blackbeard had found a twig to chew on and was lying close by. Elsa sensed her friend's presence and opened one eye.  
"So?"  
"They were mad at first...And they're disappointed in me...But they said they still love me. And...They're okay I guess," she said, sitting down next to her.  
"See? It's all good."  
"Yeah, I 'spose. I'm glad I told 'em. I feel better."  
"Good."  
They remained quiet for a while. But Danielle was the one to break the silence.  
"It was amazing!"  
"Oh, lord. You didn't just say that."  
"But it was so incredible," Danielle went on.  
"Not listening!" Elsa shut her eyes and held her hands over her ears.  
"But-!"  
"La la la la!"  
"So what about Dom?" Danielle laughed.  
"Haven't seen him."  
"No, I mean, are you gonna-?"  
"Not listening!!! You were so much better off without Jim!"  
"But I love him!"  
"I know, whatever. Damn love. Who created love? They should be shot."  
"God, didn't he?" Danielle tried.  
"It was a rhetorical question!" Elsa yelled.  
"Oh...He he?"  
"Eesh, you're an idiot."  
"Uh huh. Oh hey!" Danielle exclaimed suddenly. "There's a party tonight!"  
"And...?" Elsa asked, not amused.  
"And you're coming with me!" Danielle said, dragging Elsa to her feet. Blackbeard jumped up and barked. "We have to go get ready!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa darlin'," Elsa said, digging her boots into the ground, allowing her to stop. "I don't do parties. I'll wait outside long enough for you to sneak out and meet me." She tried to turn around and walk away, but Danielle had a firm grip on her arm. "Let go, blacksmith. Don't make me hurt you," she threatened.  
"Aw, Jack! You have to go! Please? I don't wanna go by myself," Danielle whined. "I'll be all alone." She stuck out her bottom lip and whined.  
"Arrgh," Elsa sighed. "Fine. But I'll only stay fifteen minutes! Then I'm blowin' the joint!"  
"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Come on!"  
Danielle dragged her up to her room and began throwing dresses and and accessories through the air, onto the bed, the floor-everywhere.  
"You are insane!" Elsa cried, burying her head in a pillow.  
"I think red," Danielle said, ignoring her and holding up a long, crimson dress.  
"I think not."  
"What color then?"  
"Hmm...pants, simple as that."  
"You can't wear pants to this!" Danielle shrieked. "A dress must be worn!"  
"Will you please explain to me what 'this' is?"  
"I...don't...know. But it's really, really important!"  
"I'm sure," Elsa mocked.  
"Perfect!" Danielle held up another dress, this one pale yellow, with pink accents, a pointed waist and a layered skirt.  
"It's yellow...with pink...I love it!" Elsa said, surprising Danielle and taking it from her. "Ah, one thing-corset."  
"Yes, well...All these things have corsets."  
"You can not make-!"  
"Yes I can!" Danielle yelled, pinning Elsa to the bed.  
"Too close for comfort!"  
"And by the way..." she added, fingering Elsa's bandana.  
"Oh no. No, no, no," Elsa chuckled nervously, inching away from her.  
"Give me the hat, Jack."  
"No!" Elsa yelled, shielding herself with a pillow.  
"Oh, gimme the stupid hat!"  
"Oh. My. Gaw. I can't believe you just said that. You should be shot!" She pulled out her pistol and aimed.  
"Okay, no. But you're givin' me the hat!" Danielle practically ripped the bandana off Elsa's head.  
"Hey, hey! Careful with the hat! I love him!"  
"Don't worry, you weirdo. I'll keep it on the dresser and as soon as we get back, you can have it."  
"Oh, fine!" Elsa said, brushing out her hair. She sighed. "I already miss you, Hat."  
"Sure. Come on! We have to get ready!"  
After they were all ready to go in their dresses, Will, Elizabeth, Elsa and Danielle headed off to the location of the party, not many blocks away from the Swann mansion.  
"Tell me again how we breath in these things?" Elsa gasped, referring to the corset she was being forced to wear.  
"We don't," Danielle pointed out.  
"This is a nightmare," Elsa said, looking at all the women in their 'poofy-is-an- understatement-' gowns and the men in their brightly colored vests and tights. "Why did you drag me into this?!"  
"If I have to go, you have to go," Danielle explained, pushing her friend into the room. "You look lovely. You should wear dresses more often."  
"Gonna pretend you didn't say that."  
"Fair enough."  
An hour of classical music-and dancing around like complete fools-went on for what seemed like forever.  
As the next song started, Elsa told Danielle, "I can't take much more of this. I'm gettin' out of here." She turned for the door.  
"Wait. Jack-"  
"Danielle!" Jimmy called from across the room.  
"Please stay!" Danielle whispered, then turning her attention to Jimmy.  
"Oh, grr..." Elsa trudged over to the corner and sat down, waiting for Danielle to get done with her 'lover'...if she ever really got done with him. Elsa then realized she may be sitting here for the rest of the night. "Damn!"  
A young man came up to Elsa and asked her for a dance.  
"Another one?" she thought. "Oh, fine."  
"Thank you," she said, taking the man's hand and walking to the dance floor with him. "I can't believe I have to dance with these little Norringtons!"  
As they waltzed, Elsa kept an eye on Danielle and Jimmy. They seemed to be having a good time, despite what had happened earlier. That was good. But wait-they stopped, mid step. Okay, he took her into his arms, that's a good sign. We're alright.  
At the other end of the room, James noticed his son dancing with the Turner's daughter. Outraged, he sought out Will and Elizabeth instantly.  
"Mr. Turner?" Norrington approached Will with an icy tone. "Why is your daughter dancing with my son?"  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing James," Will smiled. "Is there a problem Commodore?"  
"If you must know yes!"  
"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked, interested.  
"My son is betrothed, and I don't need some other girl messing up my son's plans of marriage!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me perfectly, Mr. Turner," Norrington growled.  
"Are you saying that my daughter isn't good enough for James, even if he wasn't-as you would say-betrothed?" Will asked.  
"Precisely," the commodore smiled.  
"Well, in that case-" Will finished his statement by punching James hard in the stomach.   
The music stopped abruptly and everyone ceased dancing. Elsa curtsied hastily to her dancing partner and ran off to see what was happening. Jimmy and Danielle stopped dancing as well and, reluctantly, set off to figure out what was going on.  
"Norrington, there may be something you should know..." Elizabeth started, looking down at the Commodore she learned to despise after the past few years.  
"Oh, no," Elsa thought. "She's gonna tell Norrington, and then Danielle and Jimmy are gonna have to get into it and then-Oh, no! Not me! I don't want to be in the middle of this."  
She decided to run out the door and down to the docks. A nice safe place to wait out the storm.  
"I'm not a coward, I just don't want to be in the middle of it, that's all," she kept telling herself as she ran.  
She glanced back at the mansion she had just come from and sighed, continuing running as best and as fast as she could in her dress.   
Suddenly, she collided with something-or someone. Yes, it was someone; a man to be precise.  
"I'm sorry, sir, I must be more careful," she tried to laugh.  
"It's quite alright, Miss," he said, his Scottish accent enveloping her. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  
"Dom?" she asked. "You're here? Again?"  
"To see you, darling." He stood and helped her up."What were you running from? Or who?" he said, placing a hand on his sword.  
"I was...just leaving a party. A very boring party. Had to get out quick before I was asked to dance again," she smiled.  
"Dance? With who?" he said, getting defensive.  
"Down, boy," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.   
His eyes trailed up and down her body. "I've never seen you in a dress. You look beautiful!"  
"Oh, please, no. It's horrible. I can't even believe I made it this far with this corset. So not me," she said, trying to smooth out the fabric.  
"I love it." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.  
"Mmm," she sighed. Her hands moved up his back and into his hair.  
"Elsa?" he asked suddenly. "May I have this dance?"  
"We don't have any music," she pointed out.  
"We'll make our own." He took her hand and held her close to him, and began humming a waltz. Elsa laughed and began humming herself.  
"Ow, that was my foot!" she giggled as Dom missed a beat and accidently stepped on her.  
"Sorry," he smiled. "I haven't danced in years."  
"Well, besides that, you're very good."  
Their 'song' ended and they began walking down to the beach, where they lay on the sand, talking and kissing, until there wasn't anything left to talk about.  
Elsa had drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest. The material of her dress had fallen from her shoulder and Dom bent his head to kiss it.   
She opened an eye and smiled, asking, "What are you doing?" as Dom's kisses trailed from her shoulder to her neck.  
"Nothin'," he said innocently, still kissing her.  
"It sure does look like something to us, Mr. Andrews," came Jimmy's voice from above them.  
"So you found us, eh?" Elsa asked, looking up to see Jimmy and Danielle standing there.  
"Yup. Mind if we join you?" she asked, sitting down.  
"You may, blacksmith," she nodded. "So what happened in there?"  
"Will and Elizabeth told them what we did."  
"What?" Dom asked, curious.  
"We slept together."  
"Oh."  
"But yeah...you shoulda seen Norrington; He was furious," Danielle said.  
"Eesh. Sorry mate."  
"And I have just found out that I'm betrothed to some woman in Spain I had no clue was alive," James added.  
"Sorry mate," Dom said.  
"Spain?" Elsa asked. "Isn't that great Danielle? A Spaniard has beaten you to Jimmy," she winked.  
"Damn you. Damn. You."  
Dom and Jimmy looked at each other confused.  
"Anyway, everything will work out."  
"Sure," he sighed. "But...What do we do now?"  
"I have no idea."  
The four sat in silence, Elsa and Danielle lying in Dom and Jimmy's arms, (respectively). Eventually, Jimmy and Dom fell asleep. Elsa looked at Danielle happily, as she ran her fingers through Dom's golden curls. Danielle laughed quietly.  
"Hey! Do you remember microwaves?" Danielle said, spontaneously.  
"Uh...yes?" Elsa laughed.  
"Man, I miss that thing. Oh, my God and fried chicken!"  
"Oh no. Not the chicken," Elsa groaned.  
"Man, I want a piece of chicken now...Anyway! And hey! What about when we would to spend hours talking on the phone about Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?"  
"Will? We live with them," she pointed out.  
"We do?" she asked confused. "Oh my God! We do!!!"  
"Ssh," she giggled. "You'll wake 'em up."  
"Shouldn't we wake them up anyway?" Danielle asked, looking at Jimmy. He was snoring softly.  
"I think you should. If you don't get home, Will and Liz will kill you. I mean they're already pissed off, right?"  
"Damn. Fine. What about you?"  
"I guess I have to go, too." She looked at Dom. "But-"  
"Come on," she said softly.  
"Aww...okay, I'm wakin' him up," she sighed. "Dom," she whispered in his ear.  
"Mm-hmm?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes.  
"We should go. Up to the mansion that is."  
"Good idea." He opened his eyes and kissed her nose. "This sand is killin' me!" He stood up and stretched.  
By this time, Jimmy had woken up too, so they all walked up to the Swann mansion.  
"Come on! The door in the back is always left unlocked," Danielle informed them.   
Elsa stared at her dumbfounded. "There's a door? And it's always unlocked? May I strangle you?"  
"What?" Dom asked amused.  
"Last time," Elsa began, glaring at Danielle, "this idiot cam home late due to some unknown cause," she glanced at Jimmy, "and I had to climb that tree and sneak her into her room."  
"How did you get in that tree?"  
"My whip."  
"You have a whip?" Jimmy asked.  
"Really?" Dom asked, nudging her playfully.  
"Ssh!" Danielle hissed as they walked through the kitchen. They made their way stealthily up the long flight of stairs and into her room. "Sorry boys, you'll have to sleep on the floor."  
"Oh, Will, sleep with your lover. I'll sleep on the floor with Dom."  
He smiled and took her in his arms.  
"Are you alright with that?"  
"I'm in love with the idea," Dom whispered in her ear.  
"I like it too," Jimmy said, kissing Danielle.  
Elsa suddenly remembered she was in a dress-a very uncomfortable dress. She retrieved her pirate attire and bandana from the top drawer of Danielle's dresser and walked back over to Danielle.  
"Get me outta this thing. Please."  
"I'll help!" Dom said, placing his hands on her hips.  
"No, I trust Will. Thanks Dom," she smiled, removing his hands.  
The girls disappeared into Danielle's huge closet and soon came back out, with their regular Will&Jack outfits.  
"Now that's the pirate I know," Dom said, taking her hand.  
"I can breathe again!" she said happily, breathing deeply. "Damn corsets," she muttered.  
"Okay, we should sleep. And whoever wakes up first, wake the rest of us, because you two need to be up and out before Will and Elizabeth get up."  
"Alright."   
Danielle tossed a spare blanket on the floor, and Dom and Elsa settled into it, while Danielle and Jimmy hid under the covers of the bed.  
"'Night everybody!" Elsa whispered.  
"Goodnight."  
They exchanged goodnight kisses and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
**


	12. Good Morning Mrs Turner

**In the morning, Elizabeth woke up earlier than normal and went to check on Danielle. She quietly entered the room and looked for her daughter.  
"At least she's here this morning, and hasn't eloped with James," she thought.  
As she looked around the room, she noticed another shape in bed and two other shapes on the floor.  
"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped. "What now?"  
One of the shapes on the floor moved and sighed. A man's sigh, Elizabeth could easily tell. He shook the shape lying next to him and whispered something inaudible.  
"Elsa?" she asked herself.  
The man slowly stood up, careful not to wake up the rest of the group. As he turned to leave the room, he saw Elizabeth and stood perfectly still.  
"Ma'am," he said quietly, bowing his head.  
Elizabeth motioned him outside.  
A feeling of dread washed over Dom. "So, we've finally been found out."  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked sternly.  
"Let me explain Mrs. Turner," Dom started. "My name is Dominic Andrews, and Elsa and I are...seeing each other secretly," he explained carefully. "Jack nor my father knows. But, last night, I found Elsa running down the street and one thing led to another, and we ended up here with Jim and Danielle. No one did anything. Nothing happened, I swear," he finished.  
"Jack doesn't know?" she asked, quietly.  
"No. You see, my father killed Jack's father in a battle some years ago, ad if Jack found out we were together-"  
"You'd both be in trouble," Elizabeth finished. "I see." Dom looked at her worriedly. "No, I won't tell Jack," she smiled. "Not even my husband will know of you. But you should go now, before he wakes up."  
He glanced back at Elsa lying on the floor, sleeping peacefully. "But-"  
"I'll tell her. Don't worry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go," she smiled.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Turner. Thank you very much." He quietly descended the staircase and left Elizabeth in the hall.  
She woke everyone quickly and told Elsa quietly that Dom had to leave before Will woke up. She nodded and ran out to the beach. She knew he would be there, waiting for her.  
"Dom!" she called. He had to be here. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Would he? "Dom?"  
An arm wrapped around her waist. She let out a small, surprised scream.  
"Did you miss me?" he asked into her ear.  
"Never do that again!" she yelled, slapping him.  
"Alright, alright, sorry."  
"You should be!" She folded her arms and turned away from him.  
"Elsa...?"  
She turned suddenly and cast him onto the sand, throwing herself on top of him. "You're forgiven." She kissed him sweetly.  
As she tried to break away, he held her closer to him and rolled to the side, then pinned her beneath him. Her lips parted and his tongue gratefully explored her mouth.  
"Dom," she moaned.  
He licked her bottom lip and pulled away slightly, but her hands held him close.  
"Elsa, I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"Elsa, I...I want you," he said softly in her ear.  
Elsa's heart skipped. "What? Oh, no. I mean it's not that I don't want him as well...but I mean-oh no!"  
He continued kissing her, and she smiled suddenly. She did want this.   
"Oh, Dom," she sighed. "It's so early in the morning. Wouldn't it ruin the mood?" She bit the corner of his ear.  
"Who cares about mood? As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."  
"Men," she sighed silently. "Well, sorry Dominic, I care about mood. We'll just have to..." she paused to kiss his neck, then his lips, then looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "Wait."  
"Wait? But I-" he began to complain, but she held a finger to his lips.  
"When does your ship leave, Dom?" she asked changing the subject.  
"Tomorrow morning," he said, a bit disappointed. Then he kissed her finger and took it into his mouth.  
"Dominic Andrews!" She took her hand back and hid it behind her. "We only have one more day together! What on Earth shall we do?" She looked at his excited expression and snapped, "Don't even think about it!"  
She got up from the sandy beach and helped him up.  
"Where are we goin'?"  
"I have no clue, but come on!" She took hold of his hand and led him up to the now-busy streets of Port Royal.  
**


	13. Try Three Pints!

**That night, Dom and Elsa were sitting in a crowded pub. Fighting drunks and a multitude of wenches surrounded them. Dom was drinking-much to the displeasure of Elsa, who passed on the occasion, and highly disagreed with their current location.  
"This is the only aspect of piracy I will never come to grips with," she contemplated.  
"Sir!" Dom called to the bar keep. "Another pint!"  
"Oh, I don't think so! You've had two already, even after I've-"  
She was too late. Dom gulped down his third-and last, if she could help it-mug of rum that night. She looked at him in astonishment, then put a hand over his mouth before he could order a fourth.  
"That's it!"  
A passing wench eyed Dom from behind the bar, a mug in her hand. She was about to hand it to him, thinking "easy business", when Elsa stood up and dragged Dom out of his seat.  
"Oh, I hate wenches," she thought bitterly to herself. "He's taken!" she yelled over the noise, and kissed Dom right in front of the other woman. The sudden action took Dom wholly by surprise, while the wench just looked a little angry.   
"So that's what rum tastes like," Elsa smiled, as she pushed her way out of the raucous pub.  
She walked out into the middle of the street, Dom stumbling out after her.  
"You are never drinking again, you horrible pirate!" she sighed, straightening him up.  
"Oh, Elsa," he slurred, brushing off his coat. "I had a pint-nothing serious."  
"Try three pints," Elsa snapped, beginning to walk away.  
"Wait!" he said, taking hold of her arm. "You can't just leave a helpless pirate out in the street in the middle of the night." He wrapped his arms around her and winked suggestively.   
"No, I suppose I can't. But I can get you a room at an inn, far away from any alcoholic beverage."   
Dom looked at her slyly. "That I wouldn't mind," he said, his voice suddenly low, almost dangerous.  
"What-?" Elsa started to ask, but Dom kissed her, and began leading her to the nearest inn.  
"Oh...That," she thought.  
"Room, sir!"   
"Number 4. Upstairs-!"  
"Thank you!" Dom yelled hastily, tossing a few shillings to the owner of the inn.  
"Dom!" Elsa laughed as he discarded his coat quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" She placed his arms to his sides and whispered, "Slow down."  
Her lips found his and they soon found themselves in a tight embrace.  
"We probably shouldn't do this," Elsa faltered after some time, pulling away from him.  
"Do you love me?" Dom asked, his voice still husky; his bright eyes penetrating her.  
"Yes," she whispered, looking away.  
He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him again. He moved closer to her. Their bodies were touching; their faces not an inch apart.  
"Then how could it be wrong?"  
Elsa felt weak; her heart pounded in her chest. How could one person make her feel this way?  
He kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek and moved down to her neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, taking a sharp breath.  
His hands moved to the buttons of her blouse and, one by one, unfastened them. Deftly sliding the shirt off her shoulders, he then moved her hands to his own shirt. He smiled devilishly and guided her fingers, unfastening each button slowly. He tossed his shirt to the floor on top of hers.  
His eyes met hers. They each burned with passion that spread to every part of their bodies like fire. Unable to control himself, Dom pinned her to the wall, roughly kissing her.  
She moaned into him. Every inch of her body ached with desire. She wanted him desperately. But she couldn't bring herself to move. She was frozen, there against the wall.  
Slowly, she ran her hands down his bare back. They traveled lower, lower, coming back to the front and tugging at his trousers.  
He gave a sudden low growl as he hardened at the feel of her hands.   
"Oh, Captain Andrews," she whispered.  
"Captain Sparrow," he said softly, leaning into her.  
"Off."   
They did away with the rest of their clothing and, without separating themselves from each other, found the bed with some difficulty...   
**


	14. Fallen

**In the morning, Elsa woke early. Turning, she found the bed empty! Well, not entirely empty; on the pillow next to hers lay a single red rose. Also, there was a small scrap of parchment underneath it. Scrawled in neat pen were the words:**

Elsa,  
Forgive me for leaving you. You know I never would if I could help it. I'd rather spend every moment with you, holding you in my arms, never letting you go. I love you with all my heart. But my ship's in.   
Yours Always,  
Dominic

"I love you," she mumbled quietly. Then she got up from the warm bed reluctantly. "I suppose I'll have to be telling Miss Turner about this..." As she looked around the room, she saw a shirt draped hastily over the chair.  
"That's not mine...? Oh. Right," she smiled, remembering last night. "He left his shirt. I guess I should keep it for him."  
She slipped it on-over her shirt-and finished dressing, then headed up to the Swann mansion.   
"Will?" she asked, sneaking into Danielle's bedroom by way of the tall tree she had climbed once before. "Will!"  
"No Spaniards, bad Spaniards," mumbled Danielle in her sleep.  
"Oh, Will!" Elsa said, exasperated. "Again with bloody Varga? Come off it mate." She threw the covers off Danielle and sat at the edge of the bed. "Gotta tell you what happened!"   
"What, who, huh?!" Danielle mumbled, somewhat confused and unhappy. "Jack?" she croaked.  
"No, it's Satan, come to take you down into my Plutonian universe-here's your sign!" she exclaimed with a southern accent.  
"Hehe...Bill Engvall," Danielle yawned dumbly.  
"Will!" Elsa said, slapping her friend on the arm.  
"What?"  
Elsa got quiet all of a sudden.  
"What?!"  
"I...uh...last night, I..."  
"Oh, sure, that helps. What happened?" Danielle asked. "Hey where's Dom? Wasn't he here...somewhere? And why weren't you here last night? I was totally worried sick over you! Where were-who's shirt is that?" Her eyes widened suddenly. "Shit." she finished simply, staring at Elsa.   
Elsa nodded her head and blushed furiously. "Shut up," she muttered, wringing her hands nervously and looking down at the mattress, but then looking away quickly.  
"Whoa...you?" Danielle said, surprised.  
"Yeah...me."  
"Whoa."   
"Yeah."  
"So where is he? Did you leave him? Oh my God, Jack, you left him?" Danielle asked.  
"No...he left me."  
"Wh-?"  
"No, not like that. Geez, I hate you. No! He had to catch his ship. He left a note...and a rose," she smiled and took out the piece of parchment.  
As Danielle read it, Elsa pulled at the sleeves of Dom's slightly longer shirt. "Whoa," she stated absently. "I mean wow." She laughed slightly.  
"Jack!" Danielle laughed. "Like I need to know! I can't believe you!"  
"Grr..."  
"So...was it how I said it was?" Danielle asked, blushing a little herself.  
"Oh my God! No! I'm not answering that!"  
"But-!"  
"It's all your fault."  
"What is? How?"  
"I don't know, dammit! It just is!" she shouted stubbornly.  
"And he looks like Pippin," Danielle stated after a while.  
"Will!" Elsa screamed and buried her head in her hands in embarrassment. "So not funny!"  
"I love watching you squirm."  
"I hate you!" Elsa shrieked, turning even redder than before.  
Danielle just laughed.

It was three months until the Pearl was docked in Port Royal again, and Danielle wasted no time in speeding down to the docks to find her friend.  
Danielle ran up on deck and found Jack admiring the sails, Blackbeard at his feet. She walked up behind him.  
"Jack?" she asked. "Have you seen Elsa?"  
"No, haven't seen her all day, young Turner," he responded.  
"Shoot," Will shrugged. "Where is that psycho?" she said quietly.  
"Are you suggesting my Sparrow is crazy, Turner?" Jack said, raising his voice and turning around.  
"No sir I, I," she stuttered.  
She looked at the back of Jack's bandana shamefully. Wait a minute-Danielle could never see the back of Jack's bandana without looking up.   
"Elsa?"  
"I can't believe you aren't able to recognize your own friend, Turner," Elsa exclaimed, turning around and smiling.  
"Sorry Jack! Holy crap, you just look and sound so much like him! And-" Then she stopped. "Oh, my God," she whispered.  
"Shut up," Elsa said, raising her hand and bowing her head.  
Elsa knew Danielle was about to comment on the kohl she was wearing around her eyes.  
"You're wearing kohl!" Danielle screamed.  
Elsa sighed and turned away from her. "Yes, I am. Extraordinary observation, Watson! Daft idiot," she whispered to Blackbeard.  
He barked.  
"Why?! Why are you wearin'..." Danielle asked, moving in front of her and staring hard at her eyes. "You look just like him," she whispered, amazed.  
"Jack said it would protect my eyes and blah, blah, blah!" Elsa answered exasperated.  
"So is this, like, a full time thing from now on?"  
"No! You can't make me do this every day!"  
"But you look like Jack!" She gasped suddenly. "What would Lena and Liz say?" She paused. "I really miss them. Don't you?"  
"Yes, I do..."  
Danielle gasped again. "What would Dom say?!"  
"Oh my God no! No way!"  
"You should wear it! It's fantastic!"  
"Surely." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway! What're you up to, Will my boy?" Elsa asked, addressing the loose rigging.  
"Do you have to call me that?" Danielle whined, running after her.  
"Mm-hmm!" She began climbing up one of the rope ladders.  
"Where are you goin'?" Danielle asked, looking up at her.   
"Check the riggin' and sails! Come on!" Elsa yelled down.  
"But I'm in a dress!"  
"My God, you are!" she said continuing up. "Come on then!"  
"Fine," Danielle grumbled, grabbing the rope and unsteadily hoisting her feet off the deck. As she climbed up farther, the ship listed in the water and, because of the weight of her dress, she slipped.  
"Jack!" she shrieked.  
Elsa took hold of a line and slid down to Danielle, who was clutching at the ropes fitfully.  
"Will! It's all right, I've got you," she laughed, holding Danielle's arm. "This is why you will never wear a dress on my ship again." Thinking she sounded a whole deal like Jack, she finally managed to say, "Follow me."  
Elsa kept close to Danielle as they climbed, and if Danielle got scared as the ship tossed or turned slightly, she would take hold of Elsa's boot.  
When Elsa reached the top of the ladder, she stepped off to one of the mainsail timbers and steadied herself with another line.  
"See Will? Not difficult at all," she smiled at her uneasy friend.   
"Oh, no problem!" Danielle lied. "Jack, I swear I'm gonna fall."  
"Well, if you fall, you'll land in the ocean. I sure hope you can swim...fast," she winked. "There are sharks down there, you know."  
"Very funny-!" Before she could finish, Danielle accidently slipped again; This time off the yard arm and, just like Elsa said, she splashed into the ocean.  
"Will!" Elsa sighed, before diving off the ship and landing near Danielle, who, because of the sudden impact of water, had passed out and slowly sinking under the water.  
Elsa wrapped an arm around her unconscious friend and tried pulling her to the water's surface. But the dress Danielle was wearing proved too heavy for the pirate, so she found herself having to rip it off, letting it fall to the ocean's floor.  
"Bloody stupid blacksmith!" Elsa gasped as she finally reached the surface. "Can't even fall into the water right; has to pass out on me. Lord," she sighed, then yelled up to the ship, "Jack! Help! Line if you would!"  
Soon, a spare length of rope had been thrown over the side of the ship and down to them. Elsa wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and was hauled aboard.  
"Come on, Will," Elsa mumbled, thinking of what to do. "Ah!" She thought of the movie and, after quickly pulling a knife from her boot, cut the corset of Danielle's dress off and tossed it to the side.  
Danielle suddenly woke up, coughing and spluttering.  
"Never would have thought of that," Jack laughed. "Wait-"  
"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Elsa said, her accent a little stronger than normal.  
"Actually-" he tried to correct.  
"I know, I know; you have been to Singapore," she said, waving her hands in front of her. "Now help me get this blasted fool up!"  
"I can walk, I can walk, you pirate!" Danielle managed to choke out. She was still breathing heavily. She tried taking a step. "OK, OK, may need a little help."  
"I'm sure you would-help in the head maybe," Elsa thought, walking downstairs. "Why are you-" she glanced at her wet friend. "Alright why were you wearin' a dress anyway?" she asked. "Date with Ol' Jim?"  
They were now in front of Elsa's cabin door.  
"No!" Danielle yelled, defensively. "He's in Spain, with his fiance," she choked, a little more emotional than she would have liked.  
"Actually, I'm not anymore," came a voice from behind the door. "I'm here." Jimmy walked out of the cabin, a broad smile on his face. "Danielle!"  
The two hugged as Elsa leaned up against a wall, smiling herself.  
"Why are you here, Jimmy?" Danielle asked, letting her suspicion get the best of her.  
"Thanks to this bloody pirate! She and Jack shanghaied me from Spain, as they just happened to be there!" he laughed. The he suddenly look at Danielle. "Why are you all wet?"  
"I...dove off the ship," she lied. "Jack here fell off. I had to save her."  
"I could slap her, or I could go along with it," Elsa thought. "Oh, yes. I feel like a complete fool, falling off the mizzen timbers like that. What a fool I was..." Elsa continued, trying to hold in her laughing fit as she ascended the stairs, leaving the lovebirds alone.  



	15. Promise Me

**As she walked up on deck she saw Dom coming toward her. "Dom! What are you doing here?" Elsa whispered.  
The Black Pearl was docked in Port Royal again, and all the crew was out on the town-presumably getting drunk. If Dom were to pick the worst time to show up it would be now.  
"My father's here; you have to get Captain Sparrow to leave, Elsa," he said hurriedly.  
"What? But Will and Jimmy-they're downstairs and Jack's out there with the crew somewhere and-what am I gonna do? What can I do?" Elsa was talking quickly and starting to sound desperate. Dom wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
"Ssh," he said quietly. "We'll be fine. I'll stall my father while you and Jack leave. It'll all be alright." He kissed her. "Trust me?"  
"Yes..." Elsa smiled. "Always."  
"Aw...now that is lovely. But I really don't have time for any of your silly romances."  
Elsa and Dom turned to see Charles Andrews standing before them, glaring menacingly.  
"How did you-?" Dom started, standing between his father and Elsa.  
"Oh, boy!" said Andrews, aggravated. "I knew ever since that night in Tortuga. Don't you remember? I've been shadowing you all these many months," he said happily.  
"You used us to get to Jack!" Elsa yelled hotly.  
"Precisely," Andrews smiled. He retrieved his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the pair. Dom stood protectively in front of Elsa. "Move aside boy," he threatened.  
"No!"  
Andrews fired a shot above their heads. "Move!"  
Elsa pushed Dom aside and stepped forward.  
"Smart lass," he smiled coldly. "Now tell me where your Da is."  
"Not here," she replied icily. "Somewhere in town maybe. Could be leagues away from here for all we know."  
"What's all the fuss about?" Danielle asked, emerging from below decks, Jimmy following close behind her.  
"Lovely, more children to deal with," Andrews groaned.   
"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, eyeing Andrews suspiciously.  
"Jimmy, let it go, I've got it under control," cautioned Elsa.  
"I don't have time for this," Andrews growled. He took his sword from its' sheath and raised it in the air.  
Jimmy drew his own sword and yelled, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with young man! I am Captain Charles Andrews, and if you don't sheath that sword of yours, I'll run you through!" he threatened.  
"Jimmy, don't," Danielle whispered behind him.  
"Yes, Jimmy, listen to the wench: don't," Andrews mocked.  
Danielle glared at him.  
"Leave her out of this," warned Jimmy.  
"Do you want to battle me, boy?" Andrews half laughed.  
"Jimmy," Elsa groaned. "Nice goin'..."  
Jimmy raised his sword to Andrews'. "Let's go."  
"Jimmy, no!" Danielle protested.  
"Too late," Dom observed.  
Jimmy was no match for the pirate captain, and soon got himself into trouble; his sword was knocked out his hand and he was caught between Andrews and the mast.   
"Jimmy!" Danielle screamed as Andrews raised his blade.  
Before the sword made contact with Jimmy, though, another blade interfered with the heavy blow. Dom strained to stay his father's sword with his own, trying to give Jimmy time to retrieve his weapon. But even Dom couldn't match the captain's strength. Andrews pushed Dom backwards, driving him into the railings of the ship. He fell with a thud onto the deck.  
Andrews then turned back to Jimmy and, with a quick movement, stabbed him through the middle before he could reach his sword.   
"Whoa," Elsa thought and took a step back. "Holy hell..."   
"Jimmy!" Danielle shrieked, running to his side. She took him in her arms and began to sob. "Jimmy," she whispered and took Jimmy's hand in hers. "Jim-"  
"Ssh," Jimmy strained a smile. "I love you, Danielle. But I don't want you to worry about me..."  
"No...I can't go on without you. I love you."  
"I love you. And yes you will. You have to. Please, Danielle. Don't-" he stopped to take a sharp breath. "Don't worry about me."  
"Jimmy...no...please..."   
"I...love you."  
"No..."  
"Promise me..." he whispered hoarsely. "Promise me you'll...go..."  
"Jimmy?" Danielle shook him lightly. "What Jimmy?"  
But James Norrington the second was never able to finished his sentence.  
"What pitiful stuff," muttered Captain Andrews, and turned away from them.  
"No!" Danielle screamed. "No!" she grabbed Jimmy's fallen sword and lunged at Andrews.  
"Why you-!" He took a hidden knife from his sleeve and stabbed Danielle through the arm.  
"Danielle!" Elsa yelled. "Dammit!" She caught her as Danielle fell out of shock. "Dom! Take her!"  
Danielle pushed him away and sank beside Jimmy's body, his head in her lap. Tears began to flow again from Danielle's eyes as she looked down at him.  
Dom tore the sleeve of his shirt and began wrapping her wound as Elsa confronted Andrews.  
Elsa's voice shook with anger as she said, "You kill one of my friends and you attack my best friend." She drew her sword and spoke again. "It's my turn."  
"Come on girl!" he yelled at her, quite annoyed with all these young people around him. "Where is Sparrow?"  
She didn't answer.  
Andrews glared at her. "You won't tell me? Fine. Boys," he motioned towards a few men behind him. "Escort Miss Sparrow to the dining room. We'll have to sort this matter out privately."   
At his command, two men dragged Elsa to Jack's room and threw her into a chair, then stood by the door. Dom tried to follow.  
"And someone may want to hold the boy down," he added, looking at Dom. Another two pirates held Dom back, who was now looking at his father with vengeful eyes. "It looks like he's getting angry, and might do something," he paused and stared hard at him before finishing, "stupid." With that he strode to the cabin to further interrogate Elsa.  
**


	16. Bad Form

**"Miss Sparrow, why don't you make things easy on both of us," Captain Andrews said, sauntering into the room and laying his pistol on the table. "Tell me where he is."  
"He'll be here," Elsa said. "Eventually." She smiled sweetly up at him from the chair she was sitting in.  
After everything that happened, Elsa was having to put on a brave face and act her way through this-and it was tearing her apart on the inside. Danielle was out there, no doubt sobbing, needing a friend, and Dom was out there, who knows how mad by this time.  
"My dear," Andrews said quietly, quickly unsheathing his sword and holding it under her chin, tilting her head up slightly, "I'm not a very patient man. Now tell me where he is!" he yelled.  
Elsa held onto the chair's arms tightly; she hated when people held swords to her neck. More than she hated being called silly pet names by people she didn't like very much come to think.  
"I'm sorry," she responded unflinching, "I can't do that."  
Andrews re-sheathed his sword angrily.  
Elsa sighed and stood up calmly. "He'll be here eventually," she reassured, touching him lightly on his arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she nodded and turned for the door.  
With a sharp click!, Andrews cocked his pistol behind her.  
"I wouldn't move if I were you, Elsa," he growled.  
"In the back, Captain Andrews?" she whispered mockingly. She clicked her tongue and turned back to him. "Bad form."  
"You are the most annoying woman I have ever had to put up with," he groaned.  
"Well, my goal is met," she teased. "You know, you don't have to put up with me...you could get off the ship and never even look at me again," she suggested.  
"Listen here, Sparrow," he said, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and angrily pulling her towards him. "I will not tolerate being spoken to like that by a woman!"  
"This is my ship, sir, and I will not tolerate being handled like that!" she retorted strongly, pulling herself away from his grip.  
In a match of strength, Elsa knew she had no chance again such a tall man as Charles Andrews, but she wasn't going to stand there and let him treat her like this. She never let anyone push her around.  
But to Elsa's surprise, Andrews didn't try to slap her or throw into the chair she was standing by. Instead he looked at her. His eyes studied her as if she were a relic in a museum.  
"Oh, no," she thought.  
"I can see why the boy likes you," he said softly, brushing away a lock of hair from her face.  
His hand traced the outline of her face gently. He pulled her towards him, slowly leaned in-and kissed her. Elsa raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and held her arms to her side. She struggled against him, but he had her in a tight grip.   
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jack came swaggering into the room. His kohl-rimmed eyes widened as he witnessed his daughter kissing his mortal enemy. Dom was soon too follow.  
"Mr. Sparrow. Just in time," Andrews smiled, holding Elsa in front of him. "What are you doing here, boy?" he snapped at Dom.  
"You-!"  
"What are you doing on my ship, Andrews?" Jack asked calmly, holding the furious Dom back.  
"I just came to pay you a little visit," he answered, glaring at his son.  
"And what, may I ask, are you doing with my daughter?"  
"We were just discussing the matter of respect, weren't we, Elsa?" he sneered, his pistol raised towards Jack.  
"Andrews-"  
"I'd love to continue this discussion, Captain, but let's take it outside where it isn't so stuffy, shall we?"  
Without taking his eyes off Andrews, Jack-still holding Dom behind him-retreated to the deck of the ship. The crew of the Pearl was on deck as well. Apparently, news of gunshots heard from the ship raced through the streets of Port Royal and luckily Jack had heard the news fairly quickly.  
"Not another step, Sparrow!" Andrews growled, replacing his pistol in his belt. He drew his sword and held it to Elsa's neck. "I'll kill her!"  
"No!" Dom yelled. "Da, no!"  
"Shut up, boy!" his father snapped.  
"Let her go, Andrews!" Jack commanded. He took a step forward.  
"Don't move, Sparrow!"  
He pushed Elsa onto her knees and lowered his sword to her neck.  
"One more step!" he warned, standing over her.  
Elsa was being very calm about the whole situation...on the outside. On the inside, she was praying to God that Jack would just give in. She didn't want him to get hurt. (Oh, and she preferred her head still be connected to her body at the end of the day.)  
Unexpectedly, one of the pirates fired a shot and the battle broke out. Elsa was able to crawl away from Andrews and participate in the engagement herself.  
"Where's Danielle?" Elsa managed to ask Dom while they were fighting.   
"Downstairs. I forced our guard into letting her downstairs," he explained, parrying a blow and smiling.  
"I love you!" she whispered, then focused her mental concentration back to her battle.  
Eventually, Jack was face to face with Charles Andrews again. Andrews had his pistol out, aimed at Jack.  
"No!" Elsa screamed.   
Andrews fired his gun, but to his surprise, Jack remained standing, unscathed. It wasn't Jack who had taken the bullet, it was Elsa! At the last second, she had jumped in front of him to save her father. She leaned against the railings of the Pearl, breathing heavily.  
"You ruined it, girl!" Andrews growled, standing her up and forcing her to look at him. He slapped her and turned his pistol back at Jack.  
Elsa, meanwhile, lost her balance against the railings and fell into the ocean.  
At the sound of splashing, Andrews whipped back around. Elsa was bobbing in the ocean, desperately trying to stay afloat.  
"Oops," he laughed quietly.   
Blackbeard rushed to the side of the ship and barked continuously until Dom was forced to go over to him.  
"What is it boy?" he asked.  
Blackbeard stared at the place where Elsa had fallen into the ocean and barked fervently. Dom just caught sight of Elsa's hand submerge underneath the waves.  
"Elsa!" he yelled as he wasted no time in diving into the ocean after her.   
"Andrews!" Jack yelled after him.  
Charles Andrews turned back to face Jack.  
"Sorry, Captain Sparrow," he said innocently. "I'm afraid she's lost."  
"I'll kill you," Jack whispered.  
Andrews smiled, not noticing Jack pistol.  
Then Jack fired his pistol twice; two shots into Andrews chest.  
In seconds Charles Andrews was dead.  
Jack leaned over the railing of the Pearl, but there was no indication of anyone. He bent his head and threw his weapons to the deck.  
"I've lost her this time," he said softly to Blackbeard, who was still watching the waves for a sign.  
After some time, Blackbeard let out a loud bark.  
"Captain Sparrow!" Dom yelled up to the pirate. He had finally made it back to the surface, Elsa's limp body in his arms. "Help!"  
Jack threw him a line and, with the help of Gibbs, hauled them aboard.  
Blackbeard licked Elsa's face. He whined and nudged her head with his wet nose as Jack checked for a heartbeat.  
"She's still breathing!" he said excitedly. "Ana!"  
**


	17. Recovering

**Jack paced outside his cabin. It had been a day now and Elsa was fine-already recovering. But Jack was still anxious.  
Regretful of disturbing him, Dom cleared his throat quietly behind him.  
"Is she alright?" he asked carefully.  
"Ana says she'll be fine." He turned to see Dom. "Andrews?" Jack questioned surprised. "Thank you for saving her." He paused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Captain Sparrow, there's something you should know." Then Dom explained everything.  
"This is the truth?" Jack asked. If it was possible, he had gone even paler than he had been a few minutes ago.  
"Yes, sir. I love your daughter. With all my heart. And would never, never hurt her. I'm sorry about...my father. But I..." he paused to gulp. "...He's dead now, and it's over. I never meant for Elsa to get hurt." He took Jack's hand. "Please believe me. I do love her," he smiled.  
"You're a good man, Dominic," Jack sighed and laid a hand on Dom's shoulder. "I wish she had told me, though."  
"She didn't want you to be angry. She knew about what my father had done to you and was just...afraid. She loves you and didn't want to hurt you."  
"That sounds just like her," Jack laughed quietly.  
"Captain Sparrow? Can I see her?"  
"Of course. Go on. And Dominic? Call me Jack. Take care of her, mate."  
As Dom stepped in the room, he saw that Danielle was already there, and it looked like she had been crying. Elsa was lying in the bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. Blackbeard the dog was sitting protectively by the bed, his big sad eyes on his master.  
When Danielle saw Dom, she hugged him and, because she was so worked up, accidently drove the breath from him.  
"Sorry," she sniffed, trying to smile.  
"You're a hero Blackbeard," he said, taking one of the chairs by the bed and patting the dog's head. "How is she?"  
"Unconscious," she answered miserably. "When Jack told me what happened..." She paused. "I was afraid she was dead," she whispered.  
She sat back down in her chair and took Elsa's hand in hers. As she looked down at her friend, tears spilled down her face. She bent over Elsa's body, hiding her face from Dom.  
"Oh, Jack...I can't lose you, too," she said, barely a whisper.  
"Come on now, Will. What are you crying for?" came Elsa's voice in quiet, tired breaths.  
"Oh my God-Jack!" Danielle shrieked. She hugged her friend hard. Elsa winced. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she apologized, beaming. Then she glanced at Dom, who was looking down at Elsa. Thinking they needed a moment alone, she said, "I'll, uh, go get Jack." She left, wiping away the new tears from her face.  
"Blackbeard!" she said happily. The dog put his front paws on the bed and licked her face softly. "Thanks, buddy."  
"Elsa," Dom whispered quietly, about to cry himself.  
"Dom! You're here! I can't-"  
He kissed her softly, cutting off her sentence.  
"I missed you," she smiled, sitting up in bed-with difficulty. She took a sharp breath. Dom gave her his arm for support. "Thanks," she laughed. "Ah, that hurts, too." She held her side in pain.  
"I'm sorry about...my father," Dom said quietly. "I never meant for this to happen. It's all my fault."  
"No, Dom," she said, brushing away the hair hanging in his eyes. "Nothing's your fault. Nothing's anyone's fault." She kissed his cheek. "Except maybe your father," she thought, but kept it to herself. "I love you."  
Dom suddenly furrowed his brow and pursed his lips tightly.  
"Dom?" Elsa asked, laying her hand on his.  
"He...kissed you," he struggled, looking away.  
"I know." She sighed.  
"I wanted to kill him..."  
"Dom-"  
"Right there. I wanted to run him through. And the way he looked at you...I know that look..."  
There was a painful pause as realization struck them both.  
"But, nothing happened. And I'm yours," she smiled, "not his. I love you."  
"I love you, too." He paused momentarily, and then said, "I told Jack, Elsa."  
She looked at him wide eyed. "What?" she gasped.  
"I told him," he laughed. "I think he's alright with it. He seemed happy."  
"Oh, thank God," she breathed. She laid back on her pillow. "Are you sure though?"  
"You need your rest, darling. I should leave," he said getting up.  
"No! I'm fine. I'll be up in a day!" She sat up in bed a little too quickly. "Ah, ah, ah! Okay, maybe a few more than that," she said rethinking.  
He kissed her on her forehead.  
"Sleep, Elsa."  
"Don't leave me," she pleaded.  
"I would never leave you," he sighed and sat back down. "I love you."  
After a few minutes, though, Elsa had quietly fallen asleep.  
"Watch out for her, Blackbeard," he whispered to the dog. "I'll be back."  
Blackbeard rested his head on the edge of the bed, watching Elsa sleep.  
Dom smiled and cautiously crept out of the room and out onto the deck, where he found Danielle at the bow of the ship, looking out at Port Royal.  
"She's back to her old, insane self," he laughed quietly.  
"Oh, good."   
"I love her, Danielle," he sighed, the ocean breeze blowing through his hair. "I love her."  
"And she loves you. You're perfect for each other. I never thought I'd see the day," Danielle mused.  
"What?"  
"Elsa is the most stubborn, hardheaded pirate in the Caribbean! She has always protected herself from everything-and everyone. But when you came along...it caught her completely off guard."  
They stood in silence for a while.  
"I'm sorry...about Jimmy," Dom finally said.  
"Yeah, me too. I really loved him."  
"And he loved you. He really did. He told me once. I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared."  
Another fit of tears came over Danielle. Dom hugged her softly.  
A few minutes passed and Danielle decided to go talk to Elsa. She left Dom standing on the bowspirit, staring out into the ocean.  
As she walked into Elsa's cabin, Danielle saw that Jack was asleep, his hat low over his eyes, sitting in a chair by the bed.  
"That's a bloody pirate for you; someone's wounded, lying in bed-dying!-and he's asleep! Daft egg," Elsa laughed softly. "Nice battle wound you got there." She nodded towards the bandage around Danielle's arm.  
"Yeah. It hurts!" Danielle sat on the bed beside her friend.  
"That hurts?! Bloody hell..." Elsa said, moving uncomfortably underneath her blankets. "This thing, I thought, would kill me. But-what you did was probably the most stupid thing I have ever witnessed you do!" she reprimanded.  
"Yeah...Sorry. But-"  
"I know," Elsa said quietly. "I'm sorry, Will. I know it, uh," she laughed, "it's pathetic but...I really don't know what to say. Nothing can make this any easier on you, save your own mind set. All I can do is be here for you."  
"I hate it when you're right."  
"I'm a wise 45 year old mind inside a 17 year old girl. I've always been philosophical, come to think," she smiled.  
"Dom tried to save him," Danielle said.  
"I'm sorry he couldn't. Andrews is...He was a strong brute."  
"Yeah!" Danielle said, pointing at her arm.  
"Well, look at it this way: it's your first ever piratical wound on the sea! And against said brute. Wow, man. I am oh, so proud!"  
"So what happens now?" Danielle asked after a while.  
"I don't know," Elsa admitted softly. "Norrington will have to be informed, I guess."  
"Crap."  
"I know. He'll want my head."  
"Why?"   
"Because I'm who I am, Will," she sighed. "I'm a pirate."  
"But I can get you off the hook-!"  
"Not this time I'm afraid. This is a big thing. His son has been killed. Killed by pirates. And in cold blood. Norrington won't be happy at all. And knowing the Sparrows have something to do with it?" Elsa laughed suddenly, but then grew serious and solemn. "We'll probably have to leave-soon. And maybe for a long time.**


	18. A Minor Set Back In Red

**"Captain Sparrow," James Norrington addressed the pirate coldly, stomping on deck, his small army of British troops behind him. "Gunshots have been reported all over town. What on Earth have you and your pirate band been up to?"  
"To be perfectly honest with you, Commodore," Jack explained, "we've been caught up in a battle."  
"In my port?" Norrington asked, astonished.  
He looked around the ship, and realized the men were gathering the dead. Each man of the crew wore a solemn expression on their faces.   
"They actually care?" Norrington asked himself arrogantly, seeing one of the men say a silent prayer for the body he was holding before letting it splash into the deep.   
"We're not heartless murderers," Jack said, answering Norrington unknowingly. "Commodore, there's something you need to see. Dom, the boy if you would," Jack asked softly.  
"What is this?" Norrington asked as Dom carried a limp and still figure in his arms towards him. When he caught sight of the body, he gasped and stepped back in horror. He was staring at the lifeless body of his own son!  
"Your son died trying to defend my daughter and crew. And Danielle Turner."   
"No," Norrington said, completely shocked. He fought back his tears and stood erect, looking at Jack venomously. "You did this!" he hissed. "You're under arrest, Captain Sparrow. You and your crew. For various murders committed in my harbor, not to mention the offense of piracy!" He drew his sword and held it to the pirate before him.  
Jack's crew instantly grew quiet and stopped what they were doing, ready to defend their captain.  
"I didn't kill him. Nor did any of my men," Jack defended, "In fact, the man who was responsible for young Jim's death is now dead himself. Now I'll have to ask you to leave, Commodore; the Pearl's ready to make her sail."  
"You're all under arrest," he repeated. "Men!" he called to the guards behind him. They raised their weapons and stood ready to fire. "All of you will march-in front of these men-to the jail house, where you will be read your sentences, then hanged tomorrow at dawn. Captain Sparrow, order your men to cooperate or I will be forced to open fire."  
Jack looked at Norrington coldly, then addressed the crew.  
"Men, you heard Commodore Norrington:" There was a pause while everyone on deck held their breath. "Open fire."   
The pirates gave a loud yell in unison and fired their pistols at Norrington's men, who fired back in defense. Dom ducked behind a rum barrel and took out his pistols.   
"Get down, Commodore!" Jack yelled over the tumult, and pulled Norrington to the deck. "Dom!" he called to the Scot firing his pistols beside him. "Get Elsa off this ship!"  
Dom nodded and, as soon as was clear, ran downstairs to Elsa's cabin.   
**


	19. You Can't Leave

**"You can't...leave," Danielle said sadly. "I'll miss you."  
"I think I have to. Damn, what a time to be shot! I'll never be able to get out of a hanging sentence like this!"   
Danielle gasped at the thought of her best mate being hanged from the gallows.  
"Just kiddin' Will," Elsa comforted. "No one's gonna be hanged. And it's not like I'll never see you again. I'd come visit you even if Ol' Norrington banned us. And you know Jack-he doesn't listen to anyone. No one stops him from seeing his friends. And I would count the Turners as very dear friends." She winced suddenly and held a hand to her side.  
"What?" Danielle asked concerned.  
"What? I've been shot! It hurts, Will!" she laughed slightly. "As I was saying-"  
"Elsa!" Dom rushed in the door, panic lighting his face. "The Royal Navy! They've arrested your father and the whole crew, and now they're fighting. We have to get you two off this ship!"  
"No!"  
Danielle ran out of the cabin and reported back, "Norrington's with them!"  
"He's gonna find out about Jimmy and hang us." Elsa stated calmly, now completely serious about hanging.  
"No! He can't-!"  
"He's already found out about Jimmy, Danielle," Dom said. "And Norrington's already sentenced Jack and the crew to be hanged."  
"I won't let them!" Danielle said.   
"Calm down, blacksmith! Jack will hopefully handle all of this. In the meantime, you should get you off the ship, Will."  
"What?" Danielle asked, totally crushed. "I'm not leaving you here." "Will, if you get caught with me after what happened to Jimmy, you could be hanged yourself. Please, just go," Elsa asked of her friend. "I don't want that to happen to you."  
"No."  
"There isn't time!" Dom said hurriedly. "Elsa, can you walk?" he asked off-hand.  
"Oh, yes, Dominic. I feel as if I could run a mile in record time!" she said in a happy-sarcastic tone.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." He swept her out of bed and into his arms.  
"Dom-!" she began to protest.  
"Ssh! We have to get you out of here!"  
"But-!"  
"Don't you dare argue with me, young lady," he said as he raced out of the room.  
At any normal time-when she could walk maybe-Elsa would have argued. But it seemed, for the time being, she was silenced. One reason being: she had never heard Dom contradict her-and it surprised her.  
Danielle and Blackbeard (who had been laying quietly at the bedside all this time) followed, also surprised Elsa had given up so easily. **

"What now?" Danielle asked, breathing heavily.  
The four (including Blackbeard) were safely shut in Danielle's room of the Swann Manor.  
"We wait. For Jack," Elsa said.  
"What if-"  
"Please, don't even think that, Will," Elsa choked.  
"He couldn't have been hurt. He's Captain Jack Sparrow," Dom tried. "Right."  
"We'll see," is all Elsa said, as she sat on the edge of the bed, dazed and extremely worried.  
"I'll be right back," Dom said.  
Elsa stood up with him, asking, "Where are you going?" She didn't want to lose Jack and Dom in he same day!  
"It's alright," he laughed. "I won't get caught. I just want to check out on the balcony. You have a lovely view, by the way, Miss Turner. A clear view of the docks. Amazing luck," he winked and stepped out on the balcony.  
"Should you really be standing up?" Danielle asked watching Elsa swagger to the bed stand and retrieve her pistol, which was then promptly placed carefully in her sash.  
"Oh, Will!" Elsa cried exasperated. "Don't go all 'Steven Maturin' on me."  
Danielle laughed and mouthed, "Oh yeah. I am him."  
"I am stubborn, and sick of laying in bed."  
"It's only been, like, a day, hon," Danielle pointed out.   
"Hate that pet name!"  
"Right, sorry mate."  
"Anyway, I'm stubborn and sick of laying in bed," she repeated. "I just need to stretch my legs."  
"Alright alright, okay. But just don't fall. Or, like, if you do, say something so I can catch you," she tried, going slightly blonde for a second.  
"Hey Jack," Danielle asked after awhile. She stood by her and tugged at her (slightly torn and bloodied) sleeve. "Why'd you let him kiss you? You always said you didn't like him."  
"I don't. Didn't. But he figured out my 'weakness'," Elsa said, knowing exactly what Danielle was talking about.  
She gasped. "The face thing?"  
"Yeah. Anybody does that to me, I'm Jell-o."  
"Face thing?" Dom asked, coming back into the room. "You mean this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Elsa and brushing his fingers across her face gently.  
"Yeah," she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Hey!" She pulled away from him and crossed her arms playfully. "So how's the situation down there? Anybody dead?"  
"Elsa," he said sadly. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Trust me?"  
She looked at him, reading his eyes-like she did with everyone-to see if he was telling the truth.  
"Trust me?" he said again, squeezing her hand.  
"Yes. Always," she gave in.  
He smiled.   
"Alright lovebirds," Danielle giggled.  
"Sorry," they said at the same time.  
Elsa ran a hand through her hair, flushed and slightly embarrassed. She looked at Blackbeard, who promptly cocked his head to the side and barked.  



	20. Thanks

**It was late at night when Jack suddenly burst through the bedroom door of the Swann estate.   
Blackbeard's eyes snapped open and sat up.  
"Elsa!" he called hurriedly.  
Elsa's eyes snapped open. "Jack?" she hissed into the darkness.  
"We've got to go-now!" He whispered and ran to the bedside.  
"But, Jack-!" she began, with a sidelong glance at Danielle sleeping beside her.  
"We've time for a note, that's it. Don't wake her, Elsa. We don't have time for long goodbyes." He smiled and helped her out of bed.  
With a long sigh, Elsa wrote a simple note that read:  
_ Will, my boy, I love you and will miss you! Sorry it's such awful short notice, but don't you worry your little blacksmith-ish head over it. I'll be back.  
Captain Sparrow_  
Elsa quietly placed it by Danielle's head and mumbled, "Bye."  
Jack lifted her into his arms and they were on their way to the Black Pearl, Balckbeard padding behind.  
Once on board, Elsa leaned against the side of the railing and looked out into the cold, still night. Jack went below to get the crew and any sailing implements he so needed for the journey, Blackbeard bounding down the stairs in front of him.  
She hated leaving in such a hurry-and without a proper goodbye hug from her best mate! But she'd be back. No matter what Commodore James Norrington warned.  
Suddenly, a hand clapped over Elsa's mouth. She stiffened.  
"Got her, sir!"  
A red coat of the royal navy.  
"Superb job, gentlemen," Norrington announced smugly, appearing from behind. He looked down at the fuming Elsa, who presumably couldn't do anything due to the wound hindering her every movement. "Now we wait until that no-good Sparrow comes back from below decks.  
"Where in Hell did you come from?" Elsa's muffled voice came through the soldier's hand.  
"Let her speak freely Davies."  
The man removed his hand from her mouth but kept a firm hold on her arms.  
"Thanks mate," she regarded the pressure from the solder. "I've just been shot, had to leave my best friend in the dead of night and here you gents are sneaking up on me!" she said, her voice icy. "I thought Jack had killed all of you by now."  
A hand gripped tighter at her arm. She paid no mind.  
"Where were you?" she continued.  
"Waiting just there, Miss Sparrow," Norrington said arrogantly, finding the answer so obvious. He indicated the caves to the west of them.  
"Hiding? Wouldn't that be considered..." she searched for the right word. "Piratical?"  
"We were not hiding; the Royal Navy does not resort to lowly, piratical 'maneuvers'."  
"Fine," Elsa said simply, and wished against everything this wasn't really happening. Truthfully, she just wanted to sleep! She'd been shot, she was dealing with a major pain in her side, and now-sleep deprivation.   
"Clap her in irons, Gillette. And lead our fine young lady down to the jail house."  
"Gillette? Wow, that's...interesting to say the least," she thought, thinking of the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean the movie.  
"As I will happily repeat: I have just been shot! Do you really expect me to run?" Elsa asked, a little annoyed at this point.  
Norrington just raised his eyebrow in amusement.  
"What? You don't believe me? Would you like to see the bloody bandages?" Elsa quipped.  
"Language young lady!" Norrington scolded.  
"Oh, for the love of Dominic Andrews!" Elsa whispered. "I'm a bloody pirate!"  
"Must you remind us?" Gillette groaned, retrieving his manacles.  
"Let her go," a low, Scottish voice commanded. A gun cocked behind them.  
It was Dom! He'd come out of nowhere-out of the t'gallant beams above all their heads.  
Luckily, none of the British soldiers had any firearms on them, and were all nervous when Dom held his pistol to the side of Gillette's head.  
"Shall I repeat it again?" he asked calmly. "Or shall I blow his head off?"  
Norrington sighed angrily and made a movement with his hand.  
"Take her, then," Gillette growled. He let go of Elsa's arms and pushed her into Dom.  
She winced at the rough movement and fell into his arms.  
He smiled slightly, but kept his pistol pointed at the group of soldiers in front of them.  
"Off the ship," he ordered.  
"Or you'll what?" laughed one of the soldier's grimly. He was automatically hushed by his soldier mates.  
"I'm gettin' real tired of you fine gentlemen," Dom started. "But if you don't leave, I'll be forced to use piratical tactics few have survived-but who have all suffered immensely," he gave a wicked smile.  
Elsa's eyes widened. "Does he really know pirate torture? Would he do it?" she asked herself. "I've never seen him like this," she added.  
Dom was definitely different at the given time. His eyes shone with immense seriousness, his voice was low, causing his Scottish accent to seem even more threatening. He reminded Elsa of William Wallace after he found out his love, Murron, had been murdered by the British. Dominic Andrews suddenly gone Braveheart. Was she his Murron?  
She shuddered. One: from the thought of Dom as Braveheart and two: from sudden gust of wind that blew in from the south.  
Wind filled the black sails of the Pearl, causing them to billow angrily. The waves began tossing the ship violently and the rigging creak eerily. It almost seemed as if the whole ship was against Norrington and his men.  
"Get off the ship," Dom sighed, lowering his pistol slightly. "And we'll leave. Simple as that."  
"You'll leave now," Norrington said sternly.  
"I'm already at the capstan," joked Dom, taking a small step backwards, Elsa with him. He bowed mockingly and smiled up at them with those emerald green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.   
Norrington-finally defeated-nodded sharply to Gillette and turned quickly on his heel. The troop of red coats followed dully, having not captured their pirates for what seemed like the millionth time.  
When they were gone, Dom looked down at Elsa, his eyes light again; it was the old Dominic Andrews. "'For the love of Dominic Andrews'?" he laughed.  
Elsa flushed. "You heard that? Oy..."  
"You're so cute," he said, ruffling her hair.  
"Thanks for saving me," she mumbled, barely audible.  
"What?" Dom teased. "I couldn't quite catch that."   
"Thank you for saving me. Again." She rested her head on his chest.  
"Any time, darling," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head. "Any time."  
She yawned and smiled up at him.  
"Bed?" he asked.  
"Bed. Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed!" she said quickly and pointed toward Jack's cabin.  
"In Jack's room?" he asked.  
"How many times must I explain?!" she almost yelled. "I have been shot, I am in pain, I want to sleep. Even if I could make it down those bloody steps, I would never make it back up them in the morning! Please let me sleep in Jack's bed tonight."  
"Alright, alright," he said, holding a finger to her lips. "Do I have permission to escort Mademoiselle Sparrow to her room?"  
"I would be highly honored," she smiled, taking his outstretched arm.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
**


	21. The End?

**Danielle woke with a start a few hours after Elsa and Jack had left. The moon still glowed from the sky and the stars gave off their clear, resonating light. She repositioned her head on the pillow.   
Crunch.  
Danielle lifted her head up and moved a hand on top of the pillow. She found Elsa's note-a little crumpled, now that she had laid on it. She read it to herself.  
Her first reaction was: "Will my boy?! Die Sparrow!" But then she thought, "Oh. my God, she's gone. No."  
She felt herself about to cry.  
"I knew having a pirate as a friend would cause some trouble." She got up and looked out over the harbor. No Black Pearl. No Elsa.  
"I love you Jack," she said deafly quiet, so the only one who could hear her was the calm wind blowing in from the south. **

A few months passed. Then a few more.  
It was the next year before word of the Pearl and her crew reached Danielle Turner's ears.  
Rumor had it the Pearl was fired upon by a Spanish fleet and sunk off the coast of Valparaisa.  
Danielle was in the hallway of the Swann mansion when Commodore James Norrington told the Turners of the drastic news.  
"Sunk off the coast of Valparaisa. Tsk tsk," the Commodore reported grimly. "A sad shame really!" He paused, causing Will and Elizabeth to wonder if he really did care. Danielle didn't believe a word.  
"A shame that we didn't get the chance to hang them all, the worthless lot of them!" he suddenly laughed.   
"Thank you for the news, Commodore. Now Elizabeth and I have some things to do. If you would," Will said through gritted teeth.  
"Of course, Turner," Norrington bowed low and saw himself to the door. He turned in the doorway and said, "A pity about that girl, though-the other Sparrow," he smiled. "If we had caught her, maybe we could have fixed her up. With some work." Then with a slam of the door he was gone.  
Danielle banged her fist on the wall and sunk to the floor. "Yeah, like that would have ever happened." She was crying now. "Elsa never would have let them take her. Not without a fight."  
She thought about her best friend, who was now at the bottom of the sea. "It couldn't of happened. Norrington must be wrong..."   
"Damn straight he's wrong."   
Danielle looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing before her. Though face and clothes were completely concealed by the shabby coat, Danielle could still see that the person was short by stature, had brown boots on, and whenever the figure moved, something made a jingling, clinking sound.  
Danielle's mouth fell open. Her eyes-still producing tears by the gallon-popped out of her head. She tried to say something-a name maybe-anything!-but nothing would come out. Only an enormous smile graced Danielle's tear stained face.   
The figure removed the hood of her cloak and smiled that trademark grin. A red bandana unfolded onto the shoulders and beads by the dozen clanked and settled as well.  
Elsa was back.  
A scream and a cry of immense surprise from the Turner's were heard from the other room.   
Jack was back.  
Danielle shot up from the floor and hugged Elsa tightly.  
The Sparrows were back.  



	22. Pirates

**"You slipped in right under Norrington's nose!" Elizabeth exclaimed over tea. "How?"  
"Easy," Elsa explained. "Disguises." She lifted the cloak from her lap gingerly.  
"But, how did it work?"  
"Norrington, the old sod," Jack laughed. "He wouldn't know if Blackbeard himself stepped foot on his docks!"  
"I am so glad you're back!" Danielle screamed, trying to stop herself from hugging Elsa again.  
"Keep it on the down-low Turner," Elsa said. "Norrington will not find out."  
"Yes ma'am. You have me solemn promise," Danielle swore piratically.  
"I love you man," Elsa giggled. "I have missed you so much. You have no idea."  
"Same here. I had nothing to do all day but think of you."  
"But my question is: Why does everyone think the Black Pearl and her crew have been sunk? Killed?" Will asked, his face alight with confusion. As usual.  
Jack and Elsa looked at each other mournfully, then looked at their friends.  
"You mean it's true?" Elizabeth whispered. "The crew? The ship?"  
"Aye, a ship went down and her crew-all lost to Davy Jones' locker," Jack said, removing his hat.**

**"Off the shores of Valparaisa," Elsa continued. "Those poor, unfortunate souls. The poor Black Death." She lowered her eyes to the coat in her lap-then she looked up with a sly smile on her lips.  
"The Black Death?" whispered Will.  
"But, that's not the-"  
"Precisely!" Jack yelled, slapping his hat back on his head happily. "They got the bloody names wrong, can't you see?"   
"Brilliant!" Elizabeth squealed, almost dropping her tea cup.  
"Jack!" Danielle said suddenly.  
"Yes?" the pirates answered simultaneously.  
"Elsa, I mean!" Danielle corrected herself. Everyone laughed as Danielle blushed a little. "Sorry."  
"Yes, mate?" Elsa said. "What's on that blacksmith mind o' yers?"  
"You sound more and more like a pirate every day," Elizabeth smiled.  
"Finally! It's been a few years now," Jack said, looking at Elsa comically.  
"Aye it has.But now it's different. What was it you were saying Will?"  
"I wasn't saying anything, Elsa," Will said, confused again.  
"I meant Danielle. My apologies."  
"Dom! What about Dom!" Danielle said, not being able to contain her question any longer.  
"What about 'im?" Elsa asked, draining her cup of tea.  
"Where is he? Are you two still...?"  
"You mean Dominic Andrews? The Scot? The one I tried to have killed? The one who was secretly courting my young daughter behind my back?!" Jack yelled, standing up.  
Danielle gulped.  
Elsa stifled a laugh.  
Jack sat back down hastily.  
"Yeah, he's back on the ship," he said calmly. He, too, drained his tea cup.  
"You two are just full of trickery this day aren't you?" Elizabeth sighed.  
"Pirates," they said simply, with that trademark grin.  
**


	23. Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho!

**"Dom!" Danielle screamed when she saw him.  
Danielle had forced Elsa down to the docks for a visit and before even reaching them, it only took one look-of the ship, of Elsa in her pirate attire, of the crew, of Dominic Andrews without his shirt on-and she was thrown back into the past. But now it was the present, and everything was alright.  
Dom stood suddenly, leech lines measured out and held in his hands. Yes, his shirt was off-it was one of the warmer days of the Caribbean summer and after working all day, something had to be taken off.  
Danielle shot Elsa a questioning look when she realized he had no shirt on, and ran on deck.  
"How have you been?" Danielle asked, hugging him.  
"Not bad. Save the fleets of frigates sent out to hunt us down and bring our heads back to jolly old England, I've been just grand," he smiled.  
"He's been workin', can ya tell?" Elsa laughed, tugging at his shirt that was tied around his waist.  
"I'll be done shortly," he said and kissed Elsa lightly. "I take it you'll be down in your room? Catching up on things?"  
"No sir! We'll be up there, catching up on things" she pointed up, up beyond the rigging and at the crow's nest. "I'll see you later," she said in a Scottish accent and winked.  
Danielle laughed and followed Elsa up one of the many rope ladders leading up to the nest.  
"I see you two are as well off as ever," she pointed out.  
"Yeah," Elsa sighed, ceasing her climb momentarily. "I love him, Will."  
"I'm glad. You are perfect for each other."  
They reached the crow's nest.  
"You made it without falling this time!" Elsa congratulated Danielle.   
"Thanks Jack-y," she said sarcastically.  
"Hey, uh, Will?" asked Elsa, serious now. "Have you found anyone new? Do you still think about Jim?"  
Silence.  
The cool wind blew their hair in their eyes and cut through their clothes. Elsa didn't mind the cold, chill air in the least, but Danielle was wearing Elsa's coat she was so cold and unaccustomed.   
The silence lasted only a minute or so, but Elsa could tell Jimmy still had an impact on Danielle's life.  
Then Danielle spoke.  
"Oh yeah, I always think about him," Danielle answered quietly. " Did I ever tell you he proposed?" she asked comically, pulling a out the chain around her neck with a small ring dangaling from it. "I loved him." Elsa's jaw just dropped.  
"He loved you. He still does." Elsa smiled and took Danielle's hand into hers.  
"Yeah...and no I haven't dated recently."  
"Will you?"   
"I think I will. He told me to. But there could be someone out there."  
"I know there is someone out there!" Elsa said, cheerily. "Someone who will take care of you like Jimmy did. I know it. Trust me?"  
Danielle smiled. "Never!" she laughed.  
"Blacksmith!" Elsa gasped theatrically, as she loved to do. "I am hurt!" she exclaimed-as she also loved to do. "What you say cuts me deep. I, I, I feel as if I'm..." And in a few short seconds, Elsa dove out of the crow's nest and into the ocean below.  
"Jack!" Danielle gasped, witnessing the trademark swan-dive.  
Elsa's red bandana-covered head popped out of the water seconds after she had submerged, and she waved up at Danielle smiling.  
Danielle made her way carefully, slowly down the rigging back onto the somewhat stable deck of the ship and looked over the railing.   
"Where did she go?" Danielle muttered to herself.   
Blackbeard the dog barked loudly behind her, and gave chase to a barrel of gunpowder that suddenly rolled past him. The ship gave a slight roll to port side. Danielle got nervous.  
"Right here," Elsa said, tapping her on the back.  
Danielle spun around and slapped Elsa across the face, sending her beads flying to the opposite side of her head and causing them to make a lot of noise in the process.  
"Not sure I deserved that!" Elsa groaned, in her Jack-like way.  
"Never scare me like that again!" Danielle shrieked. "I thought you actually fell!"  
"Actually-"  
Slap.  
"Ow, that bloody stings!" she laughed, rubbing her face and repositioning her beads and bandana. "It was just an act," she smiled. "See? Fooled you too, Merry."  
"Wow we just went from Pirates to Lord of the Rings, you know?" Danielle said.  
"Yeah, wasn't it brilliant?" Elsa said. "What else could we do?"  
"I don't know...Oh! How about," Danielle paused and changed accents. "I fear this deed won't easily be paid back, Captain Aubrey." Doctor Stephen Maturin.  
"Tosh!" Elsa said, sounding like Russel Crowe. "Name a shrub after me. Something wild and hard to eradicate."  
They laughed and hugged each other.  
"Now I'm wet," Danielle complained jokingly.  
"Oops," Elsa 'apologized'. "I've got another one."  
"Movie scene? Go on then!"  
"Alright," Elsa paused and changed her voice again. "So, are ye comin' with us, mate? Sure would be a difficult voyage for treasure withou' ye." Her accent sounded like a mix of a Cockney/Irish pirate.  
But no one in a movie was a Cockney or Irish pirate.  
Danielle looked confused.  
"What's that from?" she asked. "Is that even from anything?"   
"Well, are ye gonna give me an answer, or leave me standin' 'ere all blasted day?" Elsa continued in the same voice.  
"I don't know what it's from Jack!" Danielle said exasperated. "What is it?"  
"Will," Elsa sighed, taking her friend by the shoulders. "Answer me this one tiny question, savvy?"  
Danielle nodded.  
"Are you comin' with us? Or not?" She smiled. "We could always use another hand on deck. So...are you in?"  
"You with...you?" Danielle stuttered. "For a long time?"  
"Well, you never know...It depends on when we find the treasure."  
"Treasure?" Danielle asked. "Are you serious?"   
"As serious as Jimmy's love for you is!"  
Danielle blushed.  
"Now what do you say?" she asked, resuming her funny, faux accent.  
"I say yes! Totally yes! Let me go pack my stuff!"  
"Not before we do one more scene," Elsa said, swaggering of to the helm of the Pearl.  
"Oh, no. What now?"  
Elsa remained silent, serious, like what she was about to do was a crucial matter in life.   
Danielle looked at Elsa curiously, who was running her hand along the wheel, her face loving and content.   
She looked up and began humming a familiar tune...  
"Da da da da da da da da da da da..." She paused to look at her compass. "And really bad eggs." She smiled and looked at Danielle, her best friend in the whole Caribbean.  
Danielle smiled stood beside her best friend in the whole world, and linked their arms.  
And together they shouted:**

**DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO-HO**

Fin

For now


End file.
